


Eternal Love || Hidan x Reader

by EmmzyPlayz



Series: Akatsuki x Reader Series Collection [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Abandonment, Asuma's Death, Background Relationships, Banter, Big Brother Figures, Blood and Gore, Brother-Sister Relationships, Character Death, Choices, Choking, Cliffhangers, Complicated Relationships, Confession, Coughing, Death, Death Rituals, Decapitation, Decisions, Difficult Decisions, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Epilogue, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fatal Wounds, Fight Scene, Fighting, Fights, Happy Ending, Hidan (Naruto) Swears, Illnesses, Jashinism, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Medicine, Mild Language, Mistakes, Murder, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pills, Psychopath, Puking Blood, Reader Death, Religion, Restraints, Ritual, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Smut, Stabbing, Stitches, Strangulation, Surprise Kiss, Teamwork, Terminal Illnesses, Torture, Trapped, Unrequited Love, Violence, chakra strings, chest wound, coughing up blood, degrading, diversion, lying, naruto - Freeform, saving people, savior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 34,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: After being saved by a criminal organization and recruited, you are added to a team consisting of a man obsessed with money, and a religion following psychopath who try to object to this new found addition. After finding it hopeless they accept their fate, going ahead and training you as well as taking you on missions. As time progresses so do your feelings towards an individual. However, not all things are perfect as someone stalks you from the shadows and you learn things you wish you never had, prompting you to wonder if you were better off back in your previous situation...





	1. New Member

He wasn’t one to sit around and wait, he took an opportunity when it presented itself, and made what he wanted his own without a second thought. He considered those lesser than himself due to his immortality that he was granted due to the extensive experimentation with his religion’s techniques it possessed, and he found he could do as he pleased as a result. However, he of course continued to pursue his religion and stick by it, praying to his god and offering him the sacrifices that would please him. While he chose to simply indulge himself when he saw fit, he did keep in mind to put his dearest Jashin first. This however became an incredibly hard task the moment you set foot into his life.  
  
At first he wrote you off as a simple annoyance he could be rid of if he was in need of a sacrifice, but this quickly changed as time progressed. You were a member of the organization he was in, but that didn’t stop him from openly stating the minute you two met that he’d enjoy a new sacrifice to his beloved Jashin. This idea however had been quickly removed by Pein’s cold stare he’d given him and the statement that you’d be assisting Kakuzu as well as Hidan himself. He’d openly objected with his typical loud mouth and open defiance of his so called ‘God’, but nothing could move the man from his decision. So now here you were following the other two on their way down the hallways of the place the Akatsuki called home, their base of operations.  
  
You listened silently to the sound of your footsteps, (e/c) eyes glancing at the two men who walked in front of you. They’d been silent since you three had left the room where Pein resided, and you could feel the undeniable emotions of anger within Hidan which greatly rivaled Kakuzu’s calmer demeanor. You noted the silver haired male was openly disturbed by your sudden addition to the team, face set in displeasure. You were certain it was due to his previous assumption that he could sacrifice you to his god upon whom he followed with all his devotion.  
  
You resisted the urge to sigh which would just draw his attention to you causing him to open his mouth and practically be screaming at you for whatever he could think of at the time that he could use against you. However, this happened regardless of your efforts as you noticed his lavender eyes meeting your own. He’d caught you staring at him, and he looked none too pleased. “What are you looking at _bitch_?” You said nothing in response, only slightly annoyed with his choice of words. You tore your gaze from his, looking straight forward again as you gave him the cold shoulder. This only made him more irate as he let out an angry huff. “I don’t get why he is adding another member to our team. We can do fine without her,” Hidan growled.  
“He has his reasons,” answered Kakuzu in an attempt to calm his rather obnoxiously loud partner.  
“Well they’re fucking stupid reasons, I’d rather use her as a sacrifice to Jashin!”  
  
The remainder of the walk was silent as they led you through the base, the only signs of Hidan’s remaining irritation being his fidgeting movements with his ring. The three of you stopped before a door, and Kakuzu motioned you forward. You obeyed, opening it with a gentle shove. You glanced at him expectantly as if to say ‘speak’. “This’ll be your room. Across the hall is another member you’ve yet to meet, down to the left is another door which is my own room. Hidan is directly across from me, so if you need either of us then you know where to find us,” he informed you. You gave a curt nod which indicated you’d understood as you wordlessly entered your quarters.  
  
The men glanced at one another, you’d yet to speak since they’d met you, and you seemed in no hurry to change. Kakuzu shrugged, adding before starting down the hall that someone would be by soon with your cloak. You gave no notion that you’d heard, simply continuing about your room as the man left, leaving Hidan there with you. The silver haired male stared at you for a few moments through narrowed eyes before following after his partner. He was still pent up over Pein’s denial to let him use you as a human sacrifice, and even more furious that he’d placed you on their team. For what reason would he do such a thing? It made no sense. Kakuzu, and he were an incredibly strong duo, did he feel they were losing their touch? He gritted his teeth at the thought. It’d be insulting if that’s how he truly felt and was the reason for the addition. He shook the thought aside, deciding to simply see how things played out for now, and he quickly told Kakuzu he was going out for a while to let off some steam. As he headed out he couldn’t help but have troubled thoughts as his mind continued to drift back to a certain (h/c) haired person.


	2. Different

The cold, damp air upon your skin was rather unusual to you as you walked about your room after the two had left you alone to your own devices, and you’d closed your door. Being used to hotter climate, you couldn’t help but shiver as you took in your new surroundings. The room was a decent size, definitely larger than your previous abode. In the far left corner sat a small cot with black sheets and a white pillow. A desk was set up a little ways from it beside a pair of double doors which you went to investigate. You found a walk-in closet which made you remember you’d need to go shopping for clothes once things were settled. You noted yet another door on the wall which you went to and found a small bathroom. You hummed, noting how empty everything felt, it was like your previous home. However, you planned to change this so you’d feel more comfortable and not feel like you were back their again.

You sighed before closing the bathroom door again. This was definitely different…whether it was good or not you’d yet to decide. So far, you were unimpressed, yes the living conditions were better, but your teammates seemed to care less about you. Your smile faltered at this, and you tried to shake it off as you moved over to your bed. You flopped down with a sigh, hoping things would be better the following morning. You were just thinking of sleeping when a knock came from your door. You let out a huff as you forced yourself to rise and answer the unknown person. You took a deep breath, before returning to that emotionless mask you normally wore as you answered due to past bad habits, reverting to your silence once more.

As you opened the door, you were met with the sight of a familiar female with amber eyes. She wore the normal black robe with red clouds that struck fear into the hearts of many at the mere sight, and she had a blue paper rose in her similarly colored hair. She smiled at you and greeted you cheerfully. You blinked, nodding in response to her. She lifted her arms, offering you a cloak that was alike her own. You accepted it gratefully, but still no words were spoken. She frowned, looking clearly upset by this. “(y/n)…you can talk you know. We aren’t like _them_ , we won’t act that way towards you. If anyone does, you know you have those who will back you up like Itachi or Kisame.”  You hesitated and earned a sigh from her as she continued, “Just get some rest. Tomorrow is introductions to the group.”

You remained silent before she turned away.

“Goodnight (y/n).”

With that she walked down the hallway leaving you alone to think. You waited till her footsteps faded away and closed the door. You headed to your bed once again, laying down and getting comfortable under the silky sheets. You sighed, closing your eyes as you awaited whatever would greet you tomorrow.

 


	3. The Girl Hidden in the Sand

You bolted upright, gasping as sweat dripped down your face. You took deep breaths, gasping as your heart pounded in your chest. _It was just a nightmare…calm down…_ , you thought with a sigh as you ran your fingers through your (h/l), (h/c) hair. You closed your eyes deciding to take a shower to try to relax. Getting out of bed you headed into the bathroom to get prepared for the big day as you shrugged off the nightmare from earlier and focused on getting ready.  
  
\--  
  
You jumped slightly at a soft knock on your door. You were just finishing getting ready and just in the nick of time it seemed as well. You quickly put on your cloak and opened the door. You relaxed upon seeing the familiar raven haired male, his onyx eyes studying you, and you felt like they could stare right through your soul even without his Sharingan. You shifted uncomfortably only to be surprised as the normally quiet male nodded his head and murmured, “Good morning (y/n).” You returned this with a nod, still unsure if speaking was a good idea. He surprisingly continued, seeming to want to make you feel more relaxed and comfortable as he did, “Are you ready?” He gestured you to follow him after you gave another nod, and you obliged as you left the room to follow him as the door swung shut behind you.  
  
He was silent as he led you down the hallway. This didn’t bother you however, you’d come to realize this was his normal personality during the time you’d spent with he, and Kisame when they’d rescued you. You flushed in embarrassment at the memory, cheeks becoming a faint pink. You blinked, deep in thought for a few moments before you took a deep breath. You stopped walking as you reached out and tugged on Itachi’s cloak. He stopped walking, glancing back at you with a raised eyebrow. “I-Itachi-senpai…tha-thank you,” you whispered, voice so unused it was hard to force the words forward. He stared at you for a few moments before he closed his eyes in response and turned away. You blinked, looking shyly at the floor as the silence stretched before he spoke, “You’re welcome.”  
  
With that he continued onward, the rest of the trip filled with a silence as you walked slightly behind him. It wasn’t long before you two entered the room you’d been in before when you’d been introduced to your team. This time however, the room was much more crowded, many of them in the light except for Pein, or better known to his followers as ‘Leader’ who was in the shadows as you’d first seen him. The glowing purple eyes of the Rinnegan the only way to know he was there as they pierced into your soul as you entered with Itachi.  
  
You glanced around the room as you stopped walking, gaze flitting across the group of other members. Some faces were familiar like Hidan, Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu, Konan, and Leader-sama, but others were very new to you. You noted a red headed male who stared at you intensely, but his face held no emotion. Beside him stood a blood haired boy that had his hair in a ponytail who was smirking, only to stumble and glare at a man in an orange mask who tackle hugged him from behind. As he looked ready to start yelling at the black haired man in the mask, your eyes moved to a strange plant-like man who looked at you with a pair of golden eyes. You shifted uncomfortably under the many stares you were receiving as the door shut and you stood in the center of the room. “We’ve recruited another member,” said Pein in his deep voice that seemed to resonate around the room. “This is (y/n), she will be teamed with Hidan and Kakuzu, but she will train with all of you at some point in order for her to understand your strengths and how she can perform properly with you all. For now however…Hidan and Kakuzu will train her to start.”  
“Leader-sama,” said the blond haired male. “We already have our ten members…why need another,hn? And where is she from? What did she do to get here,hn?”  
“You brat, Leader-sama doesn’t need to tell you anything if he wishes not to,” said the red-headed male in a neutral tone.  
“But Sasori no Danna! Aren’t you curious,hn?” complained the blond.  
“The reason for her appearance will come in due time,” interrupted Pein before Sasori could speak. “Itachi and Kisame were sent out to take her in, she come from a place that Sasori would be very familiar with. (y/n) is from the Village Hidden in the Sand.”  
“ _What?_ ” Sasori asked, eyes narrowing as they rested upon you. “That doesn’t make sense, how come I never saw her around or heard of her?”  
“Why don’t you ask her later?” said Pein who decided he was done speaking of the topic. “Well…let’s return to the reason why we are here to begin with other than introducing (y/n) to you all. (y/n), you’ve met most of our members, but have not met a few. Meet Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, and Zetsu.”  
He gestured to each in turn, and you bowed your head in respect to the other members as Leader continued, “You will come to learn more about them, and you will work alongside them in time. For now, this meeting is over. Itachi, Kisame stay behind please. We have matters to discuss.”  
  
There was no words said as you all made your way out of the room, leaving behind the Uchiha, his partner, Konan, and Leader-sama. You were silent as you watched the other members disperse and leave you to stand there alone. You contemplated waiting for Itachi-senpai, but decided against it once your stomach growled in protest. You sighed, walking off to find something to eat as your mind drifted into deep thoughts.


	4. What's Bothering You?

**Note:** May contain sexual or mature themes as well as foul language, you were warned  
**Note 2:** Times for things occurring in the series will be off from the anime most likely, my apologies, but in order to make this work I changed times.  
  
  
You stared down at the cup of tea you’d made yourself after having eaten, lost in thought. Many things didn’t feel right to you, but one especially was sticking out as you contemplated various things on your own. The question of why Leader-sama had taken you in…why would they need someone like you? You were weak, not even a ninja. You’d been denied the chance by your family, which made you grit your teeth at the memory. Instead you’d been forced to work to be the proper little girl they wanted whom they could marry off to some man when she grew up. The only reason you’d not had this was because of _him_ , your savior, the current Kazekage of Sunagakure, Gaara. You closed your eyes as you smiled at the memory of the handsome red-headed male who had grown close to you in secret. He’d discovered you one night as you’d peered out at the stars from your open bedroom window. You could recall it like it was yesterday…  
  
\--  
  
  
_You sighed softly as you stared out at the stars that dotted the sky. You both admired their beauty and envied their freedom as they shone brightly above. You blinked, resting your arms upon the window sill as you felt a soft breeze tug at your skin which caused you to shiver. “Who are you?” asked an unfamiliar voice causing you to jump a little. You glanced around uncertainly and it spoke again, “Outside, to your right.” You poked your head out, jumping at seeing the boy only inches from your face. You let out a soft squeak, eyes wide as you recognized him. It was Gaara, the boy had just graduated a few months ago as a Chūnin…why was he here? “I couldn’t sleep,” he said as if reading your thoughts. “Now…who are you?”  
“My name is (y/n)…are you Gaara?”  
He gave a nod.  
“I-It’s an honor to meet you.”  
He watched you silently before he spoke again, “For your age that you appear…you’re not much younger than myself…but why have I never seen you around the academy?”  
You looked away from him with a frown as you replied, “My parents didn’t let me become a ninja…they simply want to marry me off to a man when I’m older…”  
“Is that what you want?”  
“No, not at all…”  
“Hm…what will you do about it then?”  
“I don’t know…I don’t have anyone who could help me out of this mess either. I’m trapped…I want out.”  
“I may be able to help you.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, however, it’ll take some time, but I promise you (y/n)…I will get you out of here.”  
“Really? Thank you Gaara!”  
He let out a silent nod of acknowledgement.  
“I must go now…I’ll see you again soon (y/n)…”_  
  
\--  
  
He kept true to his promise, a while after the male became Kazekage, and he helped you escape your family. However…not all was what it had seemed. Yes, you’d trusted him then, and you still did even now since you considered him family, but things changed one day that made you start to wonder if he’d known something to cause his actions a few months prior.  
  
\--  
  
_You stood before Gaara in his room, a place you’d come to have grown used to since you’d been saved. He’d given you it basically since he seemed to constantly have issues sleeping, insomnia you assumed. This time you were here however, was different. Gaara had requested you arrive here immediately, and he was seated on the edge of his bed as you’d entered. Your (e/c) orbs watched him as he rubbed his eyes with his hand. “(y/n), you aren’t going to like why I have called you here.”  
“Please explain Nii-san,” you said nervously.  
“(y/n)…I can’t have you go out anymore…you can’t leave this room except for food or indoor training.”  
“What!? Nii-san why!?”  
“Reasons. I don’t want you to speak with anyone while outside this room, and I don’t want you to speak to anyone but myself if they enter the room.”  
“This is ridiculous! Why are you doing this!?”  
“To protect you.”_  
  
\--  
  
You sighed, why had he been trying to protect you…from what? From Leader-sama? And what would Leader-sama want that would make Gaara take such drastic measures to silence you and keep you from the outside world? You bit your lip, eyes fluttering halfway open. You let out a breath you hadn’t known you’d been holding and took a sip of your tea. You set it down, cringing as you realized it was cold now. “Is something bothering you?” asked a voice that sent a shiver down your spine. You tensed recognizing it, but did not reply to the man. _Don’t speak…I need to trust Gaara’s past decision and limit how much I speak with them at all costs. They can’t know who I am, they cannot be trusted_ , you thought silently. His voice was in your ear the next time he spoke, “I don’t like being kept waiting for answers, (y/n). What is wrong? Perhaps you are thinking of the past?” Your eyes widened, you hadn’t even heard him move…how was this possible? Although you’d been limited in your training by Gaara due to the conditions you’d been put under, he’d taught you to use your sharp hearing to your advantage. Even if his steps were silent, there had to be some form of small vibrations, but nothing was there when Sasori had moved. “Well (y/n)…you can either tell me now…or I can make you tell me.”  
  
You remained silent, which in seconds you learned was a mistake. His hand moved and rested on your shoulder, which you instinctively tried to get up and move away from. However, your body refused to obey you, and your heart rate picked up in response. He chuckled softly as he leaned in slightly, lips brushing your ear and sending a ripple of fear through you. “Now…if you behave well, I’ll let you move again,” he said calmly. “Now…answer my questions and all will go smoothly. What was bothering you?”  
“I-I miss my N-Nii-san, and I want to k-know why Leader-sama b-brought me here,” you stuttered.  
“Your Nii-san, hm? And who might that be? Since we are both from the same village…I may know of him. Who is he?”  
“I-I can’t tell you…”you stammered with fear he’d definitely target him if you stepped out of line around here at all.  
“You will,” he hissed as his grip upon your shoulder tightened making you gasp in pain. “ _Answer my question_.”  
“G-Gaara! Gaara is my Nii-san!” you whispered hoarsely.  
“Good my dear…you’re learning quickly,” he murmured as he suddenly pulled away.  
  
You tried to relax only to stand against your will and turn to face the male who looked clearly amused. His lips were pulled back into a small smile with his usual half closed eyes as he watched you. You then noted his hand which was lifted slightly and had a faint blue glow at his fingertips. You realized then what the puppet master was doing, he was using chakura strings on you like a puppet. He reached out his other hand, caressing your cheek and taking in your features. “You’d make a beautiful puppet…” he murmured softly to himself, but just loud enough so you heard his possible intentions. You shuddered as his small permanent smile grew slightly at the idea, but before he could speak or do anything more, a hand grabbed his wrist tightly. “Fucking let her go,” said the newcomer, and your eyes moved to rest upon the man. “Hidan…” you whispered.  
  
The silver haired Jashinist’s purple orbs were fixated on Sasori, a dangerous look in his eyes. Sasori met his gaze, looking annoyed by his interruption. His hand however, was unmoving from its placement upon your cheek. “Why should I? And why do you care?” asked the red haired male. He looked taken aback, caught off guard by his question. He looked away for a moment before clenching his teeth together and looking at the puppet master again. “Because she’s my goddamn teammate, and Leader obviously wants her around. Now get the fuck away from her and remove your dirty wooden hands off of her before I sacrifice you to Jashin,” he hissed at him. Sasori stared at him, remaining there for a few moments before you felt yourself regain control of your body, and Sasori removed his hand from your cheek. Hidan released his grip on Sasori’s wrist, allowing him to turn away. He headed for the hallway, but paused as he glanced back at you both. “I never did take you for the savior type, Hidan considering what organization we are a part of, but I guess we all can have our moments,” he said sounding amused.  
“Shut it you stupid fucking puppet, go play with your damn dolls.”  
Sasori let out a snicker before replying, “Be careful what you call my masterpieces, Hidan. Otherwise…your teammate may end up being one.”  
His eyes flickered to you as Hidan growled, “Leave.”  
“I’m going, no need to get upset. Oh and before I go…(y/n),” he said, attention fixated on you. “I hope we will get along well in the future. I’m very intrigued in getting to know you more.”  
Hidan glared at the male as Sasori walked off, lavender eyes burning holes in his back. As soon as he was gone, Hidan turned to you. “Are you okay? He didn’t fucking try any weird shit on you did he?” You shook your head, and he looked relieved. “Thank Jashin…” You looked up at him with confusion in your eyes. Why was he acting so differently…hadn’t he wanted to sacrifice you to his god before? “I wouldn’t want him to harm _my_ sacrifice.” _There it is_ , you thought and rolled your eyes as you pushed past him, heading down the hallway after Sasori. “Hey- wait, what the fuck are you doing!?” he called after you. “Getting away from you,” you called over your shoulder as you headed out to anywhere but near him or Sasori.


	5. Pieces Falling Into Place

**Note:** May contain sexual or mature themes as well as foul language, you were warned</b>  
 **Note 2:** Times for things occurring in the series will be off from the anime most likely, my apologies, but in order to make this work I changed times.  
  
  
Penetrating purple eyes stared at the two before him with an unreadable look. “How was the mission?” he asked.  
“It went smoothly. Easy in and out,” replied the blue-skinned male.  
“They didn’t put up a fight?”  
“They didn’t have the chance. Itachi downed them easily with his Sharingan.”  
“I see…was the Jinchuuriki there?”  
“No, he was in Konoha from what we picked up on through conversations we listened in on.”  
"I see...good. Deidara will be seeing to capturing him soon. When that happens, I will see to it that Sasori assists him. However...we will require you two to infiltrate the Hidden Sand while the attack is going on in secrecy. Neither of them will know of this mission as it does not require them to."  
"Yes Leader-sama."  
"The mission is of high importance. You two are to steal important documents that are sealed away somewhere within the Village Hidden in the Sand. They contain an important Jutsu that is forbidden to use, and I require their retrieval."  
Kisame bowed his head in understanding at he continued, “I also would like you to steal any and all Medical Jutsu documents you can find."  
"Yes Leader-sama," repeated Kisame, and Itachi closed his eyes for a few moments to indicate he understood.   
"Go now. When they leave, you will go not long afterward."  
  
They nodded before exiting the room, the door swinging shut behind them. Pein sighed, eyes shutting momentarily before a voice forced them open again. "The plan is slowly coming together,” said a male voice.  
"Indeed..."observed Pein. "However...do you believe the girl can really pull this off?"  
"I have faith. Her abilities combined with such a Jutsu will benefit the Akatsuki greatly."  
"How will we seek h-"started Konan.  
The mysterious man waved a hand to silence her.  
"All in due time. For now, we shall allow the current step in our plans to be unveiled. Then, once we obtain the Jinchuuriki and the documents we will discuss the next steps. For now...be patient and let us simply see how the pieces fall into place."  
  
\--

Time passed rather quickly throughout the day that you spent reading books you borrowed from Itachi. You didn’t even realize you’d missed lunch, let alone knew the time, until the Uchiha asked if you’d be coming to dinner. You’d of course agreed…so now here you were, seated between Kakuzu and Hidan. The foul-mouthed male was arguing with his partner over his religious beliefs, and Kakuzu was complaining about how his praying got in the way. Meanwhile, Deidara, and Sasori were arguing over art while Tobi was trying to get Deidara’s attention by squealing ‘sempai’ over and over again in his ear. Zetsu was watching this unfold with a blank face while Kisame seemed rather amused at the arguing between the pairs. Itachi was remaining quiet, eyes closed as he tried not to let things get to him. You gritted your teeth as Hidan shouted near your ear and called Kakuzu a ‘fucking moron’. You finally grew tired as he shouted again, making your headache grow by the second. You slammed your hands on the table once you were completely fed up. “Would you _kindly_ shut your mouth!?” you snapped at the Jashinist. You glared at the man you’d caught off guard for a few more moments before realizing all eyes were on you in surprise. A small, low chuckle caught your attention, and you looked towards the source to find a very amused looking Pein with Konan right behind him, a slight smile gracing her lips. You flushed red in embarrassment and quickly spoke softly, “I’m sorry, Leader-sama.” Then, you hid your face behind the high collar of your cloak.  
  
He didn’t reply and simply sat down before the others began to converse again. Meanwhile, you returned to your normal mute self. You dared to take a peek at Hidan to find him staring right back at you. What you weren’t expecting was his wide grin and gleeful look. You raised an eyebrow at him before shaking your head and turning away. _He’s so strange…_ you thought to yourself. _Then again so is everyone here…I wish I was home again. I miss it, even if I was locked up._  
  
I miss Nii-san…


	6. Missing You

**Note:** May contain sexual or mature themes as well as foul language, you were warned  
 **Note 2:** Times for things occurring in the series will be off from the anime most likely, my apologies, but in order to make this work I changed times.  
  
You yelled in pain as the man slammed his heel into your back and shoved you into the dirt. He laughed insanely as you groaned, your body screaming in protest. Everything ached, and you were sure something was broken by now. “That’s enough,” said Kakuzu from where he sat, counting money as you, and Hidan sparred.   
“Aw but Kakuzu…”protested Hidan. “Just a bit longer, my fucking muscles need the exercise.”  
“You’ve had plenty of exercise you moron. We’ve been out here for five hours,” growled the man.  
“But Kakuzu-“  
“Enough, we are done for the day. Now go do some praying or other religious crap,” snapped Kakuzu. “(y/n), Leader wishes to speak to you.”  
You dipped your head in response as you got up with effort to let him know you’d heard as he continued, “Hurry up, we kept him waiting long enough.”  
  
\--  
  
“Leader-sama?” you asked softly as the door closed behind you.  
“(y/n),” he greeted. “How is your training going?”  
“For my first week here? Good, Leader-sama,” you replied in your normal soft tone, still a bit hesitant about speaking, but knowing you must before your leader.  
“I see…”he said. “(y/n), is it true you consider Gaara family?”  
You blinked, caught off guard as you stuttered, “E-excuse me?”  
“Do you consider Gaara family?”  
“Y-Yes,” you said, silently cursing Sasori.  
“Hm…”  
“Is something wrong, Leader-sama?”  
“No, you may go now…and (y/n), I’d like you to start training with Sasori to learn medical ninjutsu. He already knows and will come seek you out tomorrow.”  
“Yes, Leader-sama.”  
“Now go.”  
  
\--  
  
The dry, hot air blew at the male’s spiky red hair as he stood near the entrance to his village. He was completely exhausted and drained, but he refused to sleep. He _couldn’t_ sleep, he needed to be awake encase they found her.  He closed his eyes momentarily, he should’ve stayed here. He should’ve been protecting you, but instead, one of the few times he leaves, they take you away. He could only imagine the fear and confusion you must’ve felt at the two Akatsuki members when they’d busted down his bedroom door. His eyes snapped open, burning with a passionate anger. He knew exactly which two had taken you after seeing the damage they’d caused to his men, and his village. Deep down he was terrified of what they might do or _could have already done_ to you. What if the elder Uchiha used his Sharingan on you to try to extract information from you? What if Kisame decided to test out his sword on you? What if…they knew of your ability?  
  
He shook his head, what other reason would they have to take you? He looked up at the cloudless sky with a permanent frown that graced his features as it once had before in the past. He felt regretful, maybe if he hadn’t had you so confined you might’ve had a chance to escape or been with him away from the village. “(y/n)…”he murmured to himself as his gaze returned to the sandy earth.  
“Gaara,” said a female behind him.  
“Temari,” he said. “Have you found anything?”  
“I’m afraid not…”  
“It’s been a week…”  
“I know Gaara, don’t worry we will find her. The Leaf is helping us, they’re searching as we speak.”  
“What if it isn’t enough? They could’ve killed her already to find out her powers.”  
“That isn’t going to happen, Gaara. She’d be too important to them.”  
“Hm…”  
“We will find her Gaara, just you wait…”


	7. Puppet Strings, Clay Birds, and Religion

**Note:** May contain sexual or mature themes as well as foul language, you were warned  
 **Note 2:** Times for things occurring in the series will be off from the anime most likely, my apologies, but in order to make this work I changed times.  
  
You frowned as you watched the puppet master working in his room from where you lay upon his bed. He was supposed to be teaching you medical ninjutsu, but instead told you to sit on his bed and more specifically, _’Do not touch anything, or I will make you a puppet.’_ You sighed loudly, feeling highly uncomfortable under the stares of the puppets that littered the room. “Is something the matter?” asked Sasori as he glanced at you from over his shoulder.  
“Yes…”you whispered. “I’m bored and want to learn the stuff Leader-sama said you’d help me with.”  
“Too bad, I’m busy.”  
“Busy playing with dolls.”  
“They’re _puppets_ , not _dolls_.”  
“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”  
  
You laid on your back as you looked up at the ceiling before closing your eyes. You would rather be with Hidan, and Kakuzu, at least they trained with you. _Hidan…_ you thought, for some reason you’d been thinking of the man more and more often the last few days, something intrigued you about him, but you didn’t know what. Your eyes opened, and you were instantly shaken from your thoughts as your eyes met a pair of chocolate brown that were merely inches from your face. _How did he-_ you thought as you tried to move, but found it useless once more. “S-Sasori…!”you whispered as he tilted his head slightly with an emotionless expression as his hand moved to brush stray hairs from your face.  
“You said you were bored (y/n)-chan,” he said softly. “I can change that feeling.”  
“Wh-What…!”  
He leaned closed, lips brushing your own as your cheeks turned bright red as he continued, “I’m not in the mood to be teaching you any Jutsu, and you interrupted my preparations for a new puppet. So…since I’d like to get to know you more…why not take this chance?”  
“Please…stop…”  
“Then why don’t _you_ stop?” he asked suddenly, voice lowering to a deadly tone.  
“Stop wha-“  
“You know what!” he growled. “Making _it_ happen, my _feelings_ return.”  
“Ow! Sasori you’re hurting me!” you whimpered as his hand which had moved to grip your shoulder started to leave bruises from how tight his grasp was.   
  
He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when the door was slammed open. Deidara came in as he called, “Sasori no Danna, hm! Leader-sama wants to know how training is going, hm!” The red head froze above you, but didn’t get off of you. He glared at you as you opened your mouth to silence you as the blond walked around the room. “My man, hm? Where are you, and (y/n)-cha- oh…” he stopped as he spotted you both on the bed. A grin made its way onto his face as the man said, “Am I interrupting something, my man, hm? I could return later…or join if you don’t mind, hm? I’d love to help show (y/n)-chan what art is…”  
“Deidara…”said the puppet master as he turned his head to shoot him a lethal stare.  
“What, my man, hm? You don’t wanna share her?” he asked with a frown.  
“No, I don’t want you trashing her mind with your so called ‘art’,” he said plainly, and Deidara instantaneously grew angry.  
“My _so called ‘art’_ , hm? What’s that mean, my man?” he asked, walking closer to you both, and you could tell this argument wasn’t going to end well.  
“I mean, your concept of art is ridiculous and childish,” stated Sasori.  
“You take that back, hm!” snapped the blond.  
“No.”  
“Grrr, my man, hm!” shouted, Deidara, lunging at the red head.  
  
Sasori grunted as he lost his balance of hovering over you and was pushed aside. You yelped as Deidara landed on top of you, grinning playfully at you as his attention quickly shifted, and you felt you had control of your body again. You quickly went to sit up and shove the blond away, but didn’t get the chance as Sasori knocked the blond away. “Deidara, get out,” said Sasori emotionlessly.   
“No!” argued the younger man as he got up, and Sasori grabbed your arm as he pulled you close in a somewhat protective manner.  
“Get out of my room, you idiot!” he said raising his voice slightly.  
“Then I’m taking her with me, hm!” he argued, grabbing your other arm and yanking you towards him.  
“No you’re not,” he said, pulling back.  
  
You yelped as both of their grips tightened further and a tug of war began as they continued to shout and scream at one another over art and who got to have you. You winced as Deidara yanked you towards him again, nearly making you go deaf as he screamed in your ear. You felt like a ragdoll as Sasori tugged you back towards him again, chocolate brown eyes focused on the blond just past you as he kept his voice raised, arguing back, but still not fully screaming like the youngest member of the Akatsuki was. This was quickly stopped as the door was slammed open and a fuming, red faced Hidan stomped in. “Would you two idiots knock it off- what are you doing!?” he yelled.  
“Sasori won’t share (y/n)-chan, hm!” complained Deidara.  
“Because she doesn’t want to be with you and have to hear your stupid claims about art being an ‘explosion’!” said Sasori.  
“For the love of Jashin! She isn’t a toy for you two to fight over like fucking children!”  
“Why do you care if we fight over her, hm? Are you jealous, Hidan?” asked Deidara as he grinned devilishly.   
“What!? H-Hell no!” he stammered as his cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. “She’s my teammate a-and Leader needs her around. I-I don’t need you two fucks breaking her arms fighting over her! How will Kakuzu, and I train her then!?”  
“You’ll figure it out,” said Sasori.  
“You shut the fuck up, you puppet freak! I already spoke to you about fucking trying shit with her, you’re just supposed to teach her the damn Jutsu stuff he asked you to,” said Hidan sounding annoyed.  
“Oh he was _teaching_ her alright, hm,” giggled Deidara as he threw his partner under the bus.  
“ _Deidara_ …”warned Sasori.  
“Can y-you two let go now?’ you said softly as you drew attention from all three back to you. “Y-You’re really hurting my arms.”  
“Gah! Sorry (y/n)-chan, hm!” said Deidara as he let go, Sasori taking a few moments before his grasp loosened, and you pulled your arm from his grip.  
“I-It’s okay…” you whispered as you rubbed your bruising arms.  
  
Hidan’s eyes narrowed as he spotted the black and blue markings left from the two artist’s. He let out a ‘tch’ and walked over, gently reaching out and taking your hand before pulling you away from both of the men. He pulled you in front of him and gradually moved you towards the door. His gentle demeanor was throwing you off as he nudged you through the door. “Come on you idiot…” he muttered before looking back and raising his voice to the other two. “Don’t think Leader won’t hear about this, dumbasses.” With that he followed you out, closing the door behind him before taking your hand and leading you down the hallway.


	8. Healing Ritual

**Note:** May contain sexual or mature themes as well as foul language, you were warned  
 **Note 2:** Times for things occurring in the series will be off from the anime most likely, my apologies, but in order to make this work I changed times.  
  
You kept your eyes on the floor as the man led you down the hallway to wherever your destination was. _What just happened?_ you thought as he pulled you to a stop before a door. He yanked it open and gently led you inside before closing it after you. He led you to the bed, sitting you down on it before joining you. Your eyes that had been fixated on the floor slowly moved upward to wander the room. The layout was familiar as all the rooms were, but like Sasori’s room it was changed to the owner’s preference…and for Hidan, not much was different. The main difference of course was the bloody red circle in the center of the room with a triangle inside for the man’s rituals, and his scythe was off in the corner. Other than that it was pretty normal other than the small stack of folders and a bingo book on his desk which was probably left here by Kakuzu. “(y/n).”  
  
Your eyes snapped over to look at the Jashinist, his normally hard and unforgiving violet eyes were soft and concerned. It threw you off and startled you even more as he reached out and brushed strands of your (h/c) hair from your face. You remained utterly stunned at such an act and attitude from Hidan. “Are you alright? Those to idiots didn’t try anything did they?”  
“I-“ you started remembering how Sasori’s lips had brushed your own making you shudder. “I- No…n-no Hidan…Hidan-senpai.”  
“Senpai?” he asked with a chuckle. “Don’t be so fucking formal (y/n), keep it as Hidan. I fucking hate formalities.”  
“O-Okay Hidan…”  
  
Silence enveloped the room as you two sat together on his bed. You thought it’d be awkward, but you found it…comforting to sit in silence with a normally psychotic man. His presence being so close to you was odd, but offered a feeling of safety and made you able to relax. You found yourself leaning against him, head resting on his somewhat exposed chest and what surprised you was that the male didn’t pull away. In fact, his arm wrapped around you pulling you closer as he took your arm in hand, lightly tracing over each bruise the other men had given you. Your eyes wandered up to his face seeing a distant look in his eyes and an unreadable expression. His eyes closed a few moments later as he let out a sigh before opening them and looking down at you. “(y/n)…several teams will be going out on missions in a few days. Sasori will be one of the people leaving so you won’t need to worry over that bastard much longer.”  
“Good…who else will be going?”  
“Deidara will be joining him.”  
“But they hate each other.”  
“Yes, but they tolerate each other and work like a fucking dream together. Just like me and Kakuzu and more than likely you.”  
“I see…”you whispered.  
“Anyways…uh…I need to pray so if you want to go you can.”  
“No…I’ll stay.”  
“Alright…just don’t throw up all over the place.”  
  
You rolled your eyes as he gently let go of your arm, pulling away as he walked over to the circle and pulled a long black metal spear from his pocket as it opened up to reveal the large weapon. You frowned, wondering when the Jashin man would let you see both weapons in use. You knew they both had to have an important usage for the man, both involving his sacrificial rituals you were certain…when would you get to see one? You were curious and hoped to see them soon, even though the thought of him sacrificing someone made you queasy inside. Your eyes continued to be fixated on the man as he shrugged off his cloak, throwing it aside from the circle and revealing his well-toned chest and muscles. Your face flushed red slightly as you continued to watch, feeling like you were violating his personal space. He glanced at you, winking and sticking his tongue out slightly before turning around to focus.  
  
You watched as he laid down in the bloody circle, spear still in hand. He reached up with his left hand, taking his necklace in hand and planting a kiss upon it before releasing it again. He got comfortable, then raised his right arm in the air before he suddenly stabbed himself in the chest, right where his heart was. You gasped softly, previous embarrassment and blush forgotten as your emotions changed to shock, horror and concern for the handsome man. He shuddered, coughing slightly as he winced in pain. His purple eyes were squinted open as he stared at the ceiling, pain and pleasure in their vibrant pools. His face changed to a gleeful look, a grin on his face. He sighed, closing his eyes as a peaceful look overtook him. You stared at him in disbelief…he seemed to enjoy this, it made him…happy? You shook your head slightly, eyes moving from his face to his chest where the spear protruded from.   
  
Fresh blood seeped from the place where it was embedded in, each pulse from his heart forcing out more blood onto himself and the floor. It was strangely…mesmerizing as you watch this occur, but you forced your gaze away from it as you found it weird to be doing such a thing. You sighed softly before you decided to get comfortable. You turned and crawled up to the middle of the bed, getting comfortable as you laid down, and waited for Hidan to finish his praying. Eventually, you were unable to keep your eyes open as you waited, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Make Your Move

**Note:** May contain sexual or mature themes as well as foul language, you were warned  
 **Note 2:** Times for things occurring in the series will be off from the anime most likely, my apologies, but in order to make this work I changed times.  
  
After you spent the day in Hidan’s room, the days following you two trained more often, and you began to work with him to learn healing techniques which allowed you two even more time together. Of course, you two weren’t always alone like you had been when you’d been together in his room, and he didn’t act like he had before either. He was back to his rather obnoxious self, but you enjoyed his company regardless. Unfortunately, his company may be enjoyable…but his attitude was seriously pissing you off today. You sighed angrily as you shot him a glare, Hidan was being annoying again. The man would not stop messing with you as you tried to work on perfecting an extremely easy healing jutsu that Sasori happened to have a scroll for. You shoved him away as he went to start tugging at your hair again. “What the fuck (y/n)!?”  
“Stop it, Hidan,” you said softly, annoyance lacing your words.  
“But I’m bored,” he said.  
“Then go annoy Kakuzu.”  
“Fuck no, he will try to kill me.”  
“Good…why don’t you go mess with Tobi then?”  
“Fuck no, that dumbass is annoying as fuck.”  
“Like you?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“You heard me.”  
“Listen, _bitch_ , no need to be sassy.”  
“What if I like being sassy?”  
“Then maybe…”  
  
He reached out suddenly, arm snaking around your waist and pulling you to him. You gasped as his hands went to your hips, pulling you into his lap before he moved his right hand up to grip your chin. He tilted your head to look at him as he licked his lips before leaning in close to your ear. He sniffed at your hair before he continued, “…I should punish you for your attitude….” You flushed red at his actions, as well as his husky tone of voice. You quickly turned away from him, covering your face with your hands. “Sh-shut it,” you mumbled, and Hidan broke out into laughter instantly.  
“Hahaha! You should’ve seen your damn face!” he laughed as he released you, clutching at his stomach.  
“Hidan!” you snapped, glaring at him with burning cheeks.  
“Ah…fuck man, that’s too fucking funny and adorable!”  
“S-Shut up already! I hate you!”  
“Good, I hate you too.”  
You shot him a look of shock at how casually he said it and said softly, “W-What?”  
“I said, I hate you too.”  
“You aren’t serious…”  
“Oh yes I am, you’re fucking annoying. Half the time you need your ass to be saved from that freaky puppet man, or you annoy me and ask me to help with training. You’re a fucking nuisance, and I can’t stand you.”  
“Y-you….you’re such a fucking asshole!” you snapped suddenly, turning and clocking him hard in the jaw before grabbing the scroll and running off.  
“Ow! Fucking bitch!”  
  
Hidan grunted, frowning after he sat up and rubbing his aching jaw. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy that however…seeing you get mad excited him, and you punching him just got him more riled up. He loved when you were mad at him, but…he had to admit he’d been lying about hating you. That was far from the truth, you intrigued him. You were like an intoxicating drug he couldn’t get enough of, but at the same time…it infuriated him. He’d never felt such a need to protect someone, nor wanted them so badly to be his. He shook his head, he couldn’t allow himself to indulge like this….Jashin came first, and he was his main priority. Worshipping his god was a necessity, and you were getting in the way of that. He could hardly clear his mind of you to pray, you were driving him more insane than he already was the more time you two spent together. It wasn’t like he could drop you either, you two lived together in the same place, and you were his partner. He growled softly, and muttered, “Why is this so difficult…”  
“You should be kinder to her…” said a deep voice making Hidan glance over his shoulder and glare at him.  
“Why the fuck do you care?”  
“Because it’s obvious how you feel. Why not make your move?”  
“I must remain faithful to Jashin-sama, he is to be put first above all else. She’d be a distraction.”  
“You and your stupid God…”  
“Jashin-sama is _not_ stupid, he’s more of a God to me than you ever will be.”  
“Hmph…I see that from how you act. Well…whatever you do, you better decide soon. Otherwise…Sasori may decide to make his move soon.”  
  
With that, the ginger haired man turned away. He walked off, leaving Hidan to think to himself over what to do about you.  
  
\--  
  
 _That idiot…ugh I hate him so much…_ you thought as you sat down in a clearing to resume your training. You frowned as you looked down at the injured bird before you, trying to ignore how you felt and focus upon the bird. You got to work, hands glowing a faint green as you tried your best to maintain the jutsu. Meanwhile, someone was watching intently from the shadows, a single crimson eye hidden behind a mask studying your progress. A small smirk was played across the man’s lips as he saw the faint glow and he thought, _She’s coming along well for having no teacher…let’s hope she can unlock her kekkei genkai easily…._ He slowly faded into the shadows as he moved away to let you be alone once more.


	10. A Life For a Life

**Note:** May contain sexual or mature themes as well as foul language, you were warned  
 **Note 2:** Times for things occurring in the series will be off from the anime most likely, my apologies, but in order to make this work I changed times.  
  
“Tobi…where is everyone?”  
“They’re busy.”  
“With what?”  
“Something.”  
  
You rolled your eyes as you received the same reply from the childish man. He refused to give away anything about what the other members were up to. It’d been almost fully two days since the other members had locked themselves away in a room you were forbidden to enter. It had happened immediately after Itachi and Kisame had returned to the base and reported to Leader-sama. Once done, they’d all disappeared into that room and had yet to return. You sighed, leaning back against the cushions of the couch as you hoisted your legs up to rest on the coffee table. You closed your eyes for a moment before reopening them to look at your companion. The masked man sat at the other end of the couch with his legs crossed as he fiddled with his thumbs.  
  
The time you’d spent with the cheerfully, childish man had been…strange to say the least. You were still extremely quiet, but found spending time with Tobi made it somewhat easier to converse. Although he was extremely annoying and never shut up, he was good company. He reminded you of what you hadn’t had as a child and the friends you wish you’d been able to make. You smiled and suddenly started giggling. He tilted his head at you and said, “(y/n)-chan…what’s wrong? Did Tobi do something bad?”  
“Not at all Tobi-san…you just…make me really happy,” you replied softly.  
“Yay! Tobi is a good boy!”  
  
You giggle, shaking your head when suddenly you hear footsteps. You turned to look and almost instantly brightened upon seeing Pein followed by Konan and Zetsu. They all looked exhausted…whatever it had been, it had drained them. They didn’t waste much time as they instantly got to work on what they needed to do next. “Tobi,” said Pein. “Go with Zetsu to follow Sasori and Deidara, shinobi from the Hidden Leaf and the Sand nearly found us out. They’ve gone to attack and get them away from here.”  
“Wait…what?” you asked as Tobi nodded and the two headed off.  
“(y/n), you are to stay here. Don’t even think of trying anything or you _will_ regret it.”  
“Yes Leader-sama.”  
  
\--  
  
“(y/n)-chan, wake up!” said a voice that slowly pulled you up from the abyss of sleep.  
“Hn…? What…?” you murmured as you blinked a few times.  
“Get up, please! Leader-sama needs you, it is urgent.”  
“O-okay!”  
  
You quickly sat up and got off the couch in a daze. You stumbled after Konan who’d come to retrieve you for Leader. She quickly led you to the place where you’d first met Hidan and Kakuzu, the door shutting behind you. In the light you could see Sasori, his cloak removed which showed off his puppet body as he laid sprawled out on the ground. Blood seeped from a device in his chest where his heart would normally be onto the floor. Not far from him, Deidara was wincing as Kakuzu worked to reattach one of his arms, the other gone as well, but nowhere to be found. He looked to be in a lot of pain, the only thing giving it away being his eyes. However, what was unexpected was the look of sorrow in his eyes as they flickered to Sasori. Your eyes moved to see Tobi and Zetsu on the opposite side of the room, watching intently with Tobi silent for once. You noted that he sported Sasori’s ring on his finger now as well. “(Y/n).” Your eyes flickered up to the eyes of the Rinnegan, awaiting your leader’s orders. “We need you to revive him.”  
“ _What_?” you asked. “How?”  
“You will know when you try, just believe in yourself,” said Konan quietly as she moved over to stand near Tobi and Zetsu.  
“But I…” you whispered, looking down at the dead red-headed male.  
  
Deep down you really didn’t wish to revive him. After all he’d said and done…you feared that if you did revive him…he’d go through with what he’d intended to do. You swallowed hard, nodding before moving closer to him and kneeling down. You bit your lip, not at all sure how you were going to do this. You held out your hands, focusing on healing the wound first as best you could. Your hands started to glow a faint green, but after several moments you stopped, unable to feel any life force or chakra returning to him, let alone the wound healing at all. You closed your eyes as the glow faded and shook your head. “I…I can’t do it Leader-sama…”  
“Yes you can,” said a voice as a hand touched your shoulder.  
You looked up to see the silver haired male and murmured, “Hidan….”  
“You have this, just fucking have faith.”  
  
You nodded, turning back to the dead puppet master before closing your (e/c) eyes. You took a deep breath before your hands glowed a pale blue suddenly, a bubble of the chakra forming over Sasori’s heart. You focused on bringing him back, on Hidan’s hand that gently squeezed at your shoulder encouragingly. You let out a breath as you started to feel yourself growing tired over time of bringing him back. After several minutes the chakra stopped coming from your hands, and your (e/c) eyes opened halfway. You winced at a flash of white light that blinded you and saw the puppeteer was not normal now…he was human again. You smiled slightly as you saw his chest rise and fall. “I did it…” you whispered as your eyes started to close, and you began to fall over.  
“(y/n)!?” shouted Hidan as he caught you before you fell.  
“Hn…”groaned Sasori as he slowly was coming to.  
“It worked…she didn’t even need the documents…” observed Pein as your vision began to blur.  
“(y/n)?” asked Hidan worriedly.   
“Hidan….I’m sorry…”you murmured as your eyes closed, and you fell into a darkness.


	11. The Retrieval

**Note:** May contain sexual or mature themes as well as foul language, you were warned  
 **Note 2:** Times for things occurring in the series will be off from the anime most likely, my apologies, but in order to make this work I changed times.  
  
“(y/n)!” shouted Hidan as he tightened his grip on your now dead form.  
“Leave us and take Sasori with you so he may recover,” ordered Pein with a wave to Deidara, and Kakuzu who obliged immediately.   
“It worked,” said Konan as soon as they’d all gone.  
“Indeed, the outcome was as expected,” said Pein to Konan as he ignored Hidan who cradled you still in his arms with a blank look on his face.  
“You…you knew…?” asked Hidan as he lifted his head to look at his Leader. “You knew she’d die, and you fucking let her!? How dare you…she was one of us!”  
“Hidan, relax,” said Konan as she tried to calm the man.  
“No! He fucking killed her, _my_ teammate!”  
“Enough,” ordered Pein as he stared at him intensely. “She won’t be dead for long.”  
“What?” asked Hidan looking thrown off by the new information.  
“(y/n) is special, Hidan. There is a reason we chose to pair Kakuzu, and yourself with her. (y/n) comes from a clan who has an extremely rare form of Kekkei Genkai which does not use the mixing of elements, nor the Yin and Yang releases. Her Kekkei Genkai allows her to be reborn after death. However…it is very limited in its usage. Each time she dies and is reborn, her life energy and chakra are spent in order to restore her to the state of the living again. It also sheds years off of her life,” explained Pein.  
“So that’s why you seeked her out and ordered Itachi, and Kisame to capture her…”mumbled Hidan.  
“Mhm,” he said as he closed his eyes momentarily before opening them. “We don’t have much time till she is reborn again. Hidan, you are to watch over her body until it happens.”  
“How will I know when?”  
“Trust me, you will know. When that occurs, I will be sending most of you out in order to retrieve her again.”  
“How will we know where to look?”  
“She will be reborn near the place of her original birth.”  
“The Village Hidden in the Sand…” he whispered before his violet eyes returned to your face.  
“Now leave, matters need to be discussed between Konan, Tobi, Zetsu, and myself.”  
  
\--  
  
Hidan sat in a chair beside you in your room as he leaned slightly on his scythe. He looked to be deep in thought as he watched over you. You seemed so peaceful to him…if only you were just sleeping. He frowned and reached out, stroking your cheek gently. This feeling he had for you…he detested its very existence. He wished so desperately that he could hate you passionately once more, but you’d creeped your way into his heart. He let out a sigh and muttered, “Jashin-sama…what am I supposed to do? I want to fucking hate her, I swear I want to…I keep telling myself I do. Yet…I can’t fucking commit to it. Would it be such a damn crime to indulge in this feeling and bring myself to say how I feel when I find her again?” He closed his eyes momentarily, knowing deep down it couldn’t work. You’d make it hard to perform any rituals –not like you didn’t already-, and he’d be unable to kill freely anymore without your horror filled gaze boring into his mind. He growled softly, eyes opening once more as they stared at your beautiful face. He gently took some of your hair in his fingers, gently rubbing at it. “(y/n)-chan…forgive me.”  
  
\--  
  
The silver haired man groaned as he opened his eyes to find himself having fallen asleep in his chair. He rubbed his eyes before looking to see you again, only to find you gone. He quickly jumped to his feet as he grabbed his scythe. _It’s time, I must tell Leader_ , he thought as he rushed from your room towards Leader-sama’s room. As soon as he threw open the door, the look in his Leader’s eyes told him all he needed to know. _He already knew_. Looking around and seeing several of the other members gathered confirmed his suspicion. “Finally,” muttered a familiar face.  
“Shut up, Kakuzu,” snapped the Jashinist.  
“Silence both of you. The five of you are to recapture (y/n),” ordered Pein. “Her location should be near if not in the Village Hidden in the Sand. Sasori shall be leading you to the destination, you are then to split up from there.”  
“And if we do not succeed in obtaining her before the shinobi their do?” questioned Itachi.  
“Then take her by force.”  
  
A silent understanding rippled through the small group as they glanced around one another. However, Hidan was solely focused upon one person whose mouth curved upward into a slight smile behind his cloak. Purple eyes met brown and a silent message was sent between the two. No matter what Hidan swore to himself he’d find you first before the other laid his hands upon you.   
  
“Now leave, I expect you all to return within the next week.”  
  
\--  
  
Around two days of travel later, the group had arrived on the outskirts of Sunagakure. All of them seemed to be either annoyed with the weather that was relentlessly throwing a sandstorm their way, or exhausted from the heat. The only one who seemed unfazed was Sasori whose eyes that could be seen beneath the sakkat he wore to keep the sand from them were neutral. Hidan stopped as Sasori waved a hand to halt the group. “Sunagakure is just beyond this sand dune, from here we shall split up.”  
“Where will we meet?” inquired Itachi.  
“At the entrance to the village,” he replied.  
“Is that not asking for trouble?” said Kisame.  
“It could be yes, but we could send a message while we are here as well,” he said.  
“Hm…it could help keep them at bay for a while longer,” muttered Kisame as his partner closed his eyes in agreement.  
“Let’s go now,” said Kakuzu. “The faster we finish this, the quicker I can return to collecting my bounties.”  
“Alright, take your partners, I will go alone and see if she is closer to the town,” said Sasori.  
  
They all nodded even though Hidan eyed the red head suspiciously, but he had no choice except to oblige as the group dispersed. _I’m coming (y/n)-chan…_ he thought silently as Kakuzu, and himself set off in search of their missing teammate.  
  
\--  
  
“What idiots…they believed it,” muttered Sasori as he watched the other four run off in search of you. A small smirk played upon his lips, he had no plans of meeting up once he found you. No…he had other plans for you. He turned silently away, eyes closing before they opened once more, and his search began for him to claim what was _his_.


	12. A Chance

**Note:** May contain sexual or mature themes as well as foul language, you were warned  
 **Note 2:** Times for things occurring in the series will be off from the anime most likely, my apologies, but in order to make this work I changed times.  
  
Darkness, that’s all that lay around you. You felt like you were floating in it, but sinking all the same into its depths as it threatened to drag you further into it. You blinked slowly as you looked around. Where was he….? “Hidan…” you whispered as a blinding light flashed suddenly. You could feel something around you, but were blinded terribly by the light so you closed your eyes. Once again, you sunk down deeper into silence.   
  
As you came to, you could feel hot air and sand filled wind whipping at your body. You winced, forcing your eyes to part slightly. The first thing you saw was red hair and instantly you murmured what came to mind, “Gaara…?” You blinked again, trying to focus as your eyes wandered to see his face. You tensed realizing it was the _last_ person you wanted to see instead. You quickly shut your eyes, trying to relax so he’d believe you were still out. However, that wasn’t the case at all as he spoke, “I know you’re awake.” You let out a sigh as your eyes opened again, looking up at the male. His brown eyes were set straight ahead still, a neutral expression in them. “Why are you here…what happened? Where is everyone else?”  
“You saved me by exchanging your life for my own as ordered by Leader-sama. Everyone else is back at base awaiting our return. It’ll take a while to get back though since I had to seek you out again so we shall be stopping at a hidden base on our trip back,” he replied simply as the lie slid from his mouth with ease, but it left him with a feeling of guilt that he hated.   
“How long? And my life? How…?”  
“Two to three days,” he said as he silently thought, _if I’m lucky_. “And do you really not recall or know? You used a Jutsu that exchanged your life force with my own and died. Then because of your Kekkei Genkai, you were reborn…although I don’t know the effects of it.”  
“I see…” you murmured as you shifted in his arms. “Why send you though? Why not my teammates?”  
“Ask Leader-sama, like I know.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Don’t be…I’m just…not used to my emotions. It’s hard to control them,” he admitted hesitantly.  
“Well now that they’re back…how do you feel about me?”  
“…”  
  
He went silent, a frown on his face as he continued to travel swiftly through the desert with you in his arms. You blinked, looking up at him only to realize something. “Sasori, why aren’t you wearing your cloak?” you asked the male.  
“Well…you see…” he started as a blush formed on his cheeks from embarrassment. “W-When I found you…you were w-well…n-naked. So…I-I put my cloak around y-you.”  
“O-Oh…”you stammered as you looked away from him as if to hide your flushed face. “Y-you also never a-answered my question…”  
“I’ll tell you when I am more comfortable in saying how I feel, idiot,” he stated simply.  
  
You shut up after that, avoiding his gaze as you stared at the horizon. You couldn’t help but feel an ache in your heart as you eventually got lost in thought. Something was missing…hurting you deep inside, but you didn’t know what. You eventually didn’t get to think about it much longer as you fell asleep in Sasori’s warm arms.  
  
\--  
  
The red haired male blinked in the dim light as he closed the entrance to the cave. He stood there for a moment before he glanced over his shoulder at your sleeping form. He couldn’t help but admire your beauty from where he stood. Even in the darkened room, your beauty radiated from you and seemed to lighten it. He gritted his teeth angrily, he hated these feelings. Yet, he wanted them all the same. He closed his brown orbs as he thought silently to himself how much trouble he’d be in later for doing what he had done, but if he could manage to show you and convince you to feel how he felt before Hidan did…it’d be worth it. He sighed as he opened his eyes yet again before moving over to your sleeping form. He sat down beside you, leaning against the cold cave wall behind him. He silently contemplated doing something, before his emotions urged him forward.  
  
He moved himself so he was propped up just hover above your sleeping form, one hand holding himself up. The other cupped your cheek as he studied your sleeping face. You were like an angel, eyes closed with a peaceful look upon your face. Your lips were parted slightly, and your warm breath tickled his face. “(y/n)….” He murmured and unintentionally made you stir. Your eyes opened slightly, still in a daze from having just been awoken from your slumber. You blinked several times as you stared into his gaze, a faint blush slowly forming on your cheeks as you realized how close he was. “Sasori…?”you whispered as you became more aware of what was happening. He said nothing as he leaned in closing the gap between you both.  
  
The kiss was gentle, as if he was scared you’d vanish from his grasp. Your eyes went wide in shock, surprised at the puppet master’s tender actions. It also shocked you completely that he was acting in such a way when a while ago he’d threatened to turn you into a puppet. Could it be that he was acting such a way due to being human again and feeling pure emotions again? You felt a hand slide around your waist to rest upon your lower back, the other still resting upon your cheek. Your hands rested on his chest as you hesitated on what to do. You couldn’t help but be picturing a certain silver haired male in Sasori’s place and it urged you to kiss him back. You shoved the feeling away as you pressed your hands more firmly against his chest to try to push the male away. Surprisingly, he got the message as he pulled away, but he kept his hands upon you. “How’d you like that?’ he prompted in a lower than normal leveled voice.  
“I…S-Sasori….I’m s-sorry,” you whispered.   
“…I get it…”he said with a sigh as he pushed away from you. “It’s _him_ isn’t it?”  
“What?” you asked as he turned away and began to walk a few steps.  
 _”Hidan!”_ he shouted as he whirled around. “You feel something for him! Do you not!? After all that he’s said, after how he has acted towards you…you love him don’t you!?”  
“I-I…”you stammered as you slowly stood up.  
“Tell me!” snapped Sasori as he was suddenly directly in front of you, hands slammed against the wall as he trapped you.  
“I-I don’t know what I feel towards him,” you admitted.  
“Good…then I still have a chance…” he muttered.  
“A-A chance…?” you whispered as you shrunk back as he leaned in closer to you.  
  
  
  
“To make you mine.”


	13. I Love Him

**Note:** May contain sexual or mature themes as well as foul language, you were warned  
 **Note 2:** Times for things occurring in the series will be off from the anime most likely, my apologies, but in order to make this work I changed times.  
  
  
The cool breeze tugged at your hair and cloak as you sat on a cliff a little ways off from the Akatsuki hideout. It had been several days since your return…which had been…rather eventful…  
  
\--  
 _You followed Sasori down the hallway towards the main area of the base. It felt like when Itachi, and Kisame had led you down the now familiar halls, except you would’ve it rather been them than Sasori leading you down them yet again. Your footsteps echoed off the earthy walls of the hallway as you neared the main area, but you two didn’t make it there. It was as if he’d appeared from nowhere as a hand shot out and grabbed Sasori roughly by his shirt before slamming him hard into the wall. “You fucking prick!” shouted the angry Jashinist. “How fucking dare you lie to us and take her away like that!?”  
“Hidan!” you gasped as he raised his arm, preparing to punch the red haired man.  
“Because you don’t deserve her,” Sasori said emotionlessly as he glared at the violet eyes before him.  
“Neither do you, you bastard! She deserves way more than you!” he snapped before punching the puppet master hard in the face.  
“Hidan!” you shouted as you grabbed his arm so he couldn’t harm your fellow member again. “Stop! Please!”  
  
He froze at your touch, looking down at your pleading eyes. He reluctantly obliged as he released Sasori who moved away from him in pain as he gingerly caressed his swelling cheek as blood seeped from his lips. You ignored the man who had saved you before, focusing solely on Hidan as a feeling of relief filled you. You removed yourself from his arm before promptly hugging him. He stiffened slightly before he relaxed, and his arms surrounded you. A feeling of belonging and comfort overcame you as he became more comfortable and drew you closer into him. He lower his lips near your ear and murmured, “I’m so glad you’re alright, welcome home (y/n).”  
“Thank you, Hidan.”_  
  
\--  
  
You closed your (e/c) eyes in an attempt to clear your head. Too much had happened since your successful revival of Sasori, and his words still hung heavy on your shoulders. Not only that, but you’d been noticing you hadn’t been feeling well lately, you felt slightly weak and had coughed up blood once since your return. You hadn’t told anyone except Itachi of this, and he said to be wary of it because it may be connected to the usage of your kekkei genkai. Your head turned sharply as your eyes fluttered open, sensing chakra near you that wasn’t like the other Akatsuki member’s that you’d grown used to sensing. The leaves nearby rustled and three figured stepped out to reveal themselves to you. Your jaw slackened and dropped open as you stared at the three newcomers. Your eyes locked on the seafoam eyes you thought you’d never see again. “G-Gaara...Nii-san…” you whispered softly.  
“Imouto…” he breathed as relief washed over him.  
  
You smiled as you stood up, wind still tugging at your cloak and hair. Your eyes moved from his to the two companions he had. A sandy blond haired female with her hair gathered into four tight ponytails stood to his right and a man in most black with a deep purple face paint stood to his other side. The blond beamed happiness as she patted Gaara’s back and said, “I told you we’d find her!” _These two must be Temari and Kankurō…_ you thought, not knowing for sure since you’d not met either of the other two sand siblings. You went to step forward, but a scythe suddenly blocked your way. Your eyes widened, how had he arrived so suddenly and knew exactly where you were. “Hidan?” you whispered as you looked at the man.  
“Don’t tell me you were going to fucking leave with them,” he said as he glanced at you from over his shoulder.  
“She _is_ leaving with us,” said Gaara.  
“Like hell she is,” said the Jashinist. “I think it’s time for a sacrifice to be made.”  
  
Your eyes widened as you saw the sand begin to come from Gaara’s gourd, and Hidan raised his scythe from your path as he prepared for a fight.  You couldn’t allow this to happen, you didn’t want either man harming the other. You had to stop it now before it all exploded in your face. You quickly ran past Hidan, moving between the two in order to use yourself as a human barrier. Gaara’s expression remained calm, but a questioning look entered his eyes as he stared at you. “(y/n), move your ass!” snapped Hidan. You ignored the Jashinist, head hung as your hair covered your face. So many emotions were flowing through you, it was hard to focus on the events unfolding currently. “(y/n)”, said Gaara, pulling you from your thoughts as he spoke in a quiet, demanding voice. “Move.”  
“No, I can’t do that, Nii-san,” you answered. “I-I can’t allow this to happen…”  
“Why?’ he asked.  
“B-Because I…” you stammered as you felt your cheeks dampen.  
  
You went silent for a few moments as you took a few deep breaths to calm yourself. You lifted your head, revealing your swollen, crying eyes and face to the Kazekage. He looked slightly taken back, but you smiled regardless. You knew you had to tell him now, no going back. “It’s because…”you started as you looked from the Kazekage to the male behind you. Your eyes met the pair of violet ones that looked surprised and concerned. Time seemed to slow as you opened your mouth to speak, watching Hidan’s eyes widen as the words left your lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _”I love him.”_


	14. Stranger

**Note:** May contain sexual or mature themes as well as foul language, you were warned  
 **Note 2:** Times for things occurring in the series will be off from the anime most likely, my apologies, but in order to make this work I changed times.  
  
 _”I love him.”_  
  
\--  
  
Your words were greeted with silence. Hidan looked completely stunned at the sudden confession and at loss for words for once. You sent him a reassuring smile before turning back to Gaara. The normally hard to read male looked to be struggling to keep his emotions in check. As seconds passed, a flash of shock and anger crossed his eyes before returning to an unreadable gaze. His seafoam colored eyes gazed at you as he spoke sternly, “You can’t love him, (y/n). He’s in the Akatsuki-“  
“So am I!” you argued.  
“Not any longer, you’re coming home with us,” said Gaara.  
“Like hell she is _not_. _This_ is her home now, in the Akatsuki,” he said and paused momentarily before adding, “With me.”  
“No, she belongs back home in Sunagakure where that damned shark man and the Uchiha kidnapped her from,” argued Gaara.  
“More like they _saved_ her ass. From what those two assholes told us when they returned with her, she was locked away from the rest of the village. You fucking isolated her from everyone to keep her for your own selfish needs,” accused Hidan which startled you…when had Kisame, and Itachi told the others of how they’d found you?  
“I kept her there in order to protect her from people like you who will use her as a tool,” said Gaara.  
“Yeah!” said Kankurō. “We know you Akatsuki came around a while ago looking for something, and our reports say that Sasori is alive again after having been killed by a ninja from our village and another from the Hidden Leaf. You guys stole documents on how to make someone come back to life by giving one’s life for another. It isn’t hard to understand you were all seeking (y/n) after her preforming the jutsu since her kekkei genkai would come in handy with those documents.”  
“We aren’t using her at all,” argued Hidan. “She chose to stay here with us, assist Leader-sama, and the rest of us on missions!”  
You frowned, that wasn’t true at all…Leader-sama hadn’t given you a choice in staying. You let it slide however as Gaara spoke, “If that’s true…does she know of the extraction of the One-Tails?”  
“What?” you asked in confusion.  
“(y/n), I am no longer the Jinchuuriki of the One-tailed beast.”  
“ _What?_ ”  
“You see…I was captured and had the beast extracted from me by the Akatsuki for a period of time. Once it was taken, I died shortly after and events resulted in two ninja killing Sasori before they could recover me from another Akatsuki member. I was then taken to safety and revived by a noble ninja named Lady Chiyo who gave her life to bring me back. This man beside you now…he kept this from you. They all did,” he explained.  
“Hidan…is this true…?”  
“…Y-Yes…I’m sorry, but Leader ordered we keep it from you,” he said. “Many of us didn’t want to, believe me. _I_ didn’t want to keep it from you.”  
  
He moved closer to you, a look of distress on his face as he reached out and touched your shoulder. You flinched, mind swirling from this news. They’d harmed your Nii-san…one of the only people who meant the world to you other than Hidan. “(y/n)-chan…”he said softly as he stared at you, but you turned your head away. The weight of being torn between your love for Hidan, and your love for your Nii-san was almost unbearable. “Look at me,” said Hidan as he took your chin and turned you to face him. Your eyes locked with his as fresh tears threatened to spill over from the corners of your eyes. “You need to make a decision,” he said gently. “Either go with him, or stay with me.”  
“I-I can’t.”  
“Yes you fucking can, just follow your heart.”  
You felt the salty tears roll down your cheeks, as you closed your eyes and nodded before speaking, “Alright…I-I’m sorry Hidan-san.”  
“It’s okay (y/n)-chan,” he said as he pulled you into a hug. “Just…before you go…let me do this one thing alright?”  
“Of course,” you whispered as he leaned down.  
“I’ll come visit occasionally,” he murmured as his eyes remained locked on you before they started to close.  
  
As they finally did, your lips met his while inside you felt your heart breaking. The kiss was short and sweet, although you could tell he wished it could’ve lasted longer. However, with your Nii-san already willing to kill him with his sand you knew that couldn’t happen. As he pulled away, he rested his forehead against your own and smiled warmly. “I won’t be a stranger. I promise,” he murmured before using his thumbs to wipe away tears from your cheeks. “Now go ahead and return to where you truly belong.” You sniffled, but nodded as he placed a kiss upon your forehead before pulling away from you and stepping back. “Now get the fuck out of here before the others end up finding us,” said Hidan as a hand rested upon your shoulder.   
  
You looked over to see Gaara, a neutral expression upon his face. “Let’s go (y/n),” he said simply. You gave one last look at Hidan before turning away from the man. As the other three sped off into the forest, you followed them swiftly. As you got further and further away from the man you’d fallen for, you felt your heart breaking further. Your hand snaked upward to your chest from under your cloak as you tightly gripped the fabric of your top. His words rang in your ears as you made your way back to the Village Hidden in the Sand.   
  
  
_I won’t be a stranger. I promise._  
  
You bit your lip as you silently thought to yourself,   
  
_You better not be Hidan…I look forward to seeing you again._


	15. The Visit

**Note:** May contain sexual or mature themes as well as foul language, you were warned  
  
 **Note 2:** Times for things occurring in the series will be off from the anime most likely, my apologies, but in order to make this work I changed times.  
  
  
  
Since that fateful day of confessing to Hidan and being forced to leave shortly after, time had passed in a blur. It had been several months since, and he’d not kept his promise to you. However, you still hoped he’d show up one day out of the blue to see you again. You sighed from where you sat on top of the Kazekage’s building. Your eyes wandered over the village that you’d now been allowed to roam freely, but you no longer seeked that like you once had in the past. Now you simply longed for the man you’d left behind all that time ago. You felt empty inside and it wasn’t hard to see the distant look in your eyes you had from time to time as you thought of Hidan. You hardly noticed the red headed man sit beside you as you watched the villagers below go about their lives. “Imouto, you miss him do you not?” questioned the man.  
  
“Nii-san…I can’t help it,” you admitted.   
“He wanted you to be happy, you should be grateful he gave you a choice at all.”  
“I am grateful, but my heart wishes things had been different.”  
“Do you wish to return to him?”  
“Yes! I mean- no, but I do wish he were here now.”  
“I see…”  
  
There was silence for a few moments that allowed you to return to your deep thinking.  
  
“They captured the Two-Tails Jinchuuriki recently…he was there from what reports said.”  
“What?” you asked in shock as you turned to stare at him.  
"You heard me. He was with his partner," he replied.  
"Is the Jinchuuriki...?"  
"Yes."  
"..."  
"Gaara!"  
"I need to go, duties call. I'm sorry if I upset you Imouto. I will see you later."  
"Goodbye Nii-san."  
  
With that he left you alone to watch the village again, mind deep in thought.  
  
\--  
  
You stared out at the stars as you pondered on what you'd learned earlier in the day. Hidan, and Kakuzu had killed the Two-Tails Jinchuuriki, which meant the Three-Tails was next to be extracted. You still found it hard to swallow that he'd do such a thing, but with him being in the Akatsuki it wasn't surprising. You closed your eyes, suddenly stiffening at hot breath on the back of your neck and a low voice saying, "Did you miss me?"  
  
"Hidan..."you whispered as his arms moved around your waist. "How...?"  
"I have my ways, I'm a follower of fucking Jashin. What do you expect?” he asked as he rested his head in the crook of your neck.   
"I missed you," you murmured as you breathed in his scent, heart aching from how much you'd missed him.  
"I missed you too," he said as he kissed your cheek. "Thought I'd never get the fucking chance to see you again. Mr. God has been keeping us busy."  
"So I've heard..."you murmured with a frown. "Kakuzu, and yourself killed the Two-Tails Jinchuuriki...didn't you?"  
He hesitated before reluctantly admitting, "Yes."  
You sighed softly before saying, "I don't really care I guess...I know you'd rather be sacrificing people to Jashin-sama."  
"You know me too well," he purred against your neck.  
"You are a simple man after all," you replied as you turned your head slightly to gaze at him.  
"Hmph, am I now?" He asked.  
"Yes...Hidan, why did you join the Akatsuki?"  
"Didn't have much of a fucking choice," he said. "But...they allowed me to practice my religion freely and try to recruit others so...I said fuck it and joined willingly."  
"I see..." you murmured. "Did you ever convert anyone?"  
"No, but I was hoping to...starting with you," he said as he licked his lips.  
"Will you show me the way and allow me to decide?"  
"What the hell do you think?" Hidan asked as he turned you in his arms to face him.  
  
He was about to kiss you, but light flickered from the hallway signaling a candle was being used by someone. He gritted his teeth as annoyance flashed in his eyes. He lifted a finger up to his lips to tell you to remain silent, before he picked you up bridal style. He silently slipped out of your window before making his way through the village over the tops of the homes of those who resided there. You gasped in awe at the view this provided for you, the cold air making you shiver slightly. He chuckled in amusement as he continued his travel towards a destination unknown to you.


	16. Bound To Me (SMUT/LEMON)

**Note:** May contain sexual or mature themes as well as foul language, you were warned  
  
 **Note 2:** Times for things occurring in the series will be off from the anime most likely, my apologies, but in order to make this work I changed times.  
  
  
It was sometime later that Hidan stopped, setting you down in a clearing in a forest, far away from your home. He was gentle as his hand reached out to caress your cheek, eyes hiding his emotions as he studied your face. You were curious as to what he was to do with you, how he’d bind you to his religion when he was unable to make you immortal like himself. He leaned down and kissed you gently before speaking, “As you already know, I can’t fucking make you immortal like myself. So…even if you don’t wish to follow the religion, I can bind you to not only it, but myself as well.”  
“How?” you prompted.  
“I won’t tell you…I’ll show you.”  
  
With that he kissed you again, this time with a fiery passion which made you squeak in surprise. This encouraged him as he pushed you backwards onto the ground, landing on top of you. You let out a muffled ‘hmph’ sound as you landed with the man on top of you, his hands quickly moving to grab your wrists and hold you down. He wasn’t wasting much time as he straddled your hips, grinding against you which made moans escape you. His lips pressed firmly against your own, a hunger obviously driving him forward. He held your wrists in one hand while the other roamed downward to your hip. You gasped as he suddenly bit your lip, hard enough to draw blood. He then began lapping up the blood like a cat before suddenly sitting himself up and releasing your wrists. “Fucking sit still,” he ordered which you obliged to. He quickly removed his headband from his neck before going to cover your eyes. He paused as he asked, “Are you fine with this? I can back the fuck off if you want.”  
“Please…keep going,” you said, and he nodded as he covered your eyes.  
“Let me know if it’s too much for you…I will warn you now, I can get fucking crazy when it comes to this. If you feel uncomfortable or too weak to go on, tell me,” he ordered.  
“I’ll be fine Hidan, continue.”  
  
He said nothing else as he finished tying the headband over your eyes. You heard some movement as he got off you and moved around for a few moments. You flinched as he picked you up and laid you down in something warm and sticky. You smelled a sickeningly rustic, metallic smell that made you want to vomit, but he took your attention away from it as he was suddenly on you again. He quickly restrained you as he had before, pinning you in the same position. His mouth met your neck, digging his teeth in and biting through your flesh to mark you. You yelped, but moaned soon after as he grinded against you whilst kissing at the wound. “Mine,” he growled against your skin as his free hand pulled up your shirt allowing him to work on peeling your bra from your body. You shuddered at the sudden cold air that hit your skin. Being blind while he basically had his way with you was interesting, forcing you to focus on your other senses.   
  
His grip removed itself from your wrists as he pulled your shirt off your body and unhooked your bra which followed suit. He quickly reclaimed your wrists and laid you back on the warm liquid. You shivered feeling grass also underneath you, cushioning you. He chuckled at your reactions before his hand grabbed your breast and gave it a small squeeze. You gasped in shock, and he claimed your lips once more, shoving his tongue in your mouth. You groaned as his warm pink muscle explored your wet cavern, and you could taste your own blood. It felt strange, yet desirable and made you curious to taste Hidan’s own blood. _What is this…? It’s like when I saw him pray …why am I craving things such as this? Why is it so enticing?_ you thought before he pulled your attention back to him with another, more firm squeeze to your breast. Your hips bucked upwards at this which earned you a growl as he pulled away from the kiss for air. “Getting needy are we, my little bitch?” he asked as he licked his lips.  
  
You whined in response, craving his touch. He cackled in response before you heard another article of clothing coming off, except it was from him this time. It was then followed by fabric being slid downward, and him hooking a finger into your own pants. You let out a whimper as he slowly slid them down to leave you in your underwear. “Look how wet you are for me,” he commented, and you gasped as he slid a finger against the fabric that was the only thing covering your lower region. “How sweet, however…let’s make things more interesting shall we?” He removed his hand which made you yearning for his touch. You felt a fabric around your wrists before feeling them being tied tightly together. “That’s better,” he said before you felt his fingers against the fabric covering your clit.   
You shuddered and moaned, “Hidan…”  
“You enjoy that?” he asked in a husky tone as he rubbed slow circles into the fabric.  
“Please…” you panted as you bucked against his hand.  
“Please what?”  
“F-Fuck me already,” you whined.   
“Gladly,” he said as he tore off your panties before sliding his fingers into your vagina, letting you adjust a bit to the slight discomfort before pumping them in and out of you.  
  
Little mewls of pleasure slipped from your mouth as he thrust his fingers in and out of your vagina, occasionally taking them out to rub at your clit. As this occurred, he used his other hand to massage your breast while his mouth moved to latch onto the other. You shuddered as his tongue flicked against your nipple as he curled his fingers slightly. “Hidan!” you squeaked as your muscles began to tighten upon his fingers. He instantly pulled his fingers out which made you writhe beneath him. He ignored your cries as he gave a few hard squeezes to your boobs while pulling his head away from the one he’d been giving attention to. As you went to protest, he harshly thrust deep into you, making you scream in pain and pleasure. “Shut the fuck up, you bitch,” he growled as he grabbed your panties from the ground before shoving them into your mouth. He didn’t give you any time to adjust to how large he was as he began to pound your pussy whilst attacking your neck with kisses and bites to mark what was his.  
  
You let out muffled screams as he had his way with you. Meanwhile, he was relishing in your subdued noises as he sunk his teeth into the same spot as he had before, licking at the fresh blood that was released. A moan left his lips as he thrust deep into your folds, filling you up with himself. Small whimpers, moans and screams were nearly silenced on your part from the soaked underwear in your mouth, and you thought you were going to pass out from how good it felt after having gotten over the initial pain of having him take your virginity from you. “F-fuck…I’m close…”grunted Hidan above you. “Once this is over, you’ll be all mine…” You let out a muffled reply as you heard something being picked up. He picked up the speed, when you suddenly felt a sharp pain in your shoulder.   
  
You let out a pained scream as it happened and heard him laughed insanely above you. “Yes…y-yes…” he moaned as the pain increased, but was also dulled by him continuing to pound into you. Whatever he was doing, you could feel the object as it moved, penetrating your skin more and more which made your screams turn to more of ones filled with pain than the pleasure you’d felt beforehand. He shrieked laughter as the object moved a few more times, and his thrusts became erratic. Suddenly, the object was gone and you relaxed slightly as tears pricked your eyes. He moaned as he thrust a few more times before you felt your walls tighten around him and signaled your release. A muffled moan escaped you as you felt sticky blood seep down your shoulder and over your breasts. “F-fuck…” he gasped. “(y/n)!”   
  
He thrust deep into you as he released his cum deep into your body before you felt a sudden sharp pain in your stomach. You nearly choked on the panties in your mouth as you coughed blood into them, eyes widening behind the headband. He moaned loudly as he finished filling you up, cum dripping from between your legs as he fell on top of you. You winced at the movement, struggling to calm yourself as you felt a pain like your stomach was on fire and burning from the inside out. You struggled to breathe through your nose while tasting blood in your throat. He breathed heavily in your ear before he reached up, removing the panties from your mouth and claiming it with his own mouth. You whined, wanting nothing more than to cough up more blood. His tongue slithered into your mouth, licking up any blood that remained before letting you do so. You turned your head, coughing up more as a small trail of blood moved from your lips to you chin. “Hidan…what-,” you managed to say before coughing again.  
“I claimed you as mine,” he said simply as he lifted the headband from your eyes.  
  
Your eyes widened as you saw he wasn’t normal. He was different, skin black with white markings similar to a reaper. He grinned down at you before moving slightly which made you moan slightly because he was still inside of you. He laughed lightly before motioning to a wound from a black spear in his lower abdomen in the same spot where your body felt it was in such pain. “I marked you as mine on your shoulder and left this wound to add to it and bind you to myself,” he explained. “However…I don’t think I’m done with you yet, (y/n). We still have all night, and I want more of you.”  
“B-But Nii-san will c-come looking for me if he s-sees I’m gone,” you protested only to be cut off with a moan as he purposefully thrust a little into you.  
“So? Do I look like I fucking care? You’re mine, and I will do what I want with you. Got it?” he asked.  
“Y-Yes,” you breathed as he slowly moved out of you.  
“Say it,” he ordered as he slammed deep into you again making you cry out. “Say you’re all mine.”  
“I-I’m all-ah!” you started only to moan as he moved in and out of you again at a rather quick pace.  
“Say it, _whore_.”  
“ _I’m all yours!_ ” you shouted and moaned as he began to pound your tight pussy again.   
“G-Good job,” he moaned. “Now be a good l-little whore and let’s continue shall we?”


	17. Team Asuma Part I

**Note:** May contain sexual or mature themes as well as foul language, you were warned  
  
 **Note 2:** Times for things occurring in the series will be off from the anime most likely, my apologies, but in order to make this work I changed times.  
  
You blinked awake as you felt movement, followed by a sharp ache coming from your muscles. You groaned and turned your head to look over at Hidan who was sitting up. Dry blood caked his wounds from last night, and you frowned at the sight. He rubbed sleep from his eyes before looking to you. He flashed you a grin and said, “Good morning.”  
“Mornin’ to you too,” you murmured as he leaned over and kissed your cheek.  
“You alright?”  
“Fine. I just ache is all, my wounds healed from the night before while I slept…more importantly, how are you?”  
“Great, I feel like I could fucking do anything right now!”  
“That’s great,” you murmured as you got up and stretched with him following suit. “Now what will we do?”  
“Well…I need to get back to Kakuzu before he chops my fucking head off. We’re supposed to be on a mission, but I asked him to allow me to visit you before we continued onward,” he said.  
“Take me with you,” you said without thinking.  
“(y/n), I can’t. You belong back in the Village Hidden in the Sand.”  
“Please, Hidan. I _need_ to go with you…”  
“Need to?”  
“I have a feeling…you won’t come back…and I want to be there if something happens.”  
“(y/n)-chan…nothing will fucking happen to me. I’m a god damn immortal, remember?”  
“Yes, but-“  
“Let me fucking finish. However…you can come if it’ll make you comfortable.”  
“Thank you, Hidan,” you said as you kissed him softly before pulling away.  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let’s just get ready and go.”  
  
\--  
  
Once you’d regrouped with Kakuzu, they’d gone over the plan with you as to where they were headed: The Village Hidden in the Leaves. They’d agreed you’d stay back encase shinobi from the village recognized you and informed Gaara of where you’d run off to. You relaxed as you waited outside for Kakuzu with Hidan since you’d taken a detour to the bounty station. However, you were on the roof, hiding encase someone appeared out of nowhere to ambush you guys. You looked down at the Jashinist, a smile on your lips as you hummed softly out of boredom. Suddenly, footsteps drew your attention as you thought Kakuzu was finished with his claiming of the bounty. Hidan glanced over his shoulder and spoke, “Kakuzu, it took you long enough.”  
  
The sound of a throwing star alerted you both something was up as you both saw it wasn’t Kakuzu who was behind Hidan. A tall male with olive colored skin, coffee brown eyes, short spiky jet-black hair and a somewhat full looking beard was there. He sported the Konoha uniform that Jōnin normally wore, making you tense. You gasped as he threw the throwing stars at your beloved Jashinist, but he reacted quickly. He whipped out his scythe, deflecting them and sending them right back at the man. He barely dodged getting stabbed by them, only to narrowly avoid Hidan’s follow up attack. The silver haired male’s eyes widened in realization as two other members of the squad suddenly appeared from nowhere. You gasped softly as you realized the original male with the olive skin had simply been distracting Hidan. A voice not far from you made you freeze as you hoped he wouldn’t detect you, saying in a very confident voice, “Way too slow.”  
  
Your eyes moved to see a familiar face. It was Shikamaru, a friend of Gaara’s you’d met while on one of the few trips to Konoha. He looked slightly amused at having caught the Akatsuki off guard, his hands in the sign of using his Shadow Stitching technique. You realized his plan, they’d distracted Hidan and caught him alone at the perfect time. Then while he’d been occupied with the first guy, he’d trapped Hidan in place which led to the position he was in now. “That’s one of them down,” said the Jōnin, and Shikamaru smirked as he let out an ‘hm’ in agreement. There was silence for a brief moment, the others believing they had the upper hand from where they stood, blades piercing the Akatsuki member’s vitals. Suddenly Hidan spoke with a slightly displeased look upon his face, “Ow that hurts. Who are you people?” All the Konoha shinobi’s eyes widened in shock at the fact that he was still living and breathing after the fatal wounds they’d given him. “What the hell? We both hit his vital spots!” said the one with brown hair that covered his right eye.   
“Quit sticking it in like that,” said Hidan in annoyance making the other shinobi who was beside him look startled as he continued. “I said knock it off, that hurts!”  
“What is this? Is he immortal?” said the man who’d spoken previously.  
“Isn’t that obvious, you fool? Now then, once again. Who are you people?”  
  
The Jashinist looked at the two ninja who still were stabbing him, then returned his gaze to the one who’d been the distraction. His eyes narrowed as he spotted the cloth upon his waist. “That symbol…that’s from the guardian shinobi something-or-other…oh terrific. Looks like I’m gonna have to go back into that stinky collections office,” groaned Hidan making the Jōnin grit his teeth.  
“We are shinobi of the Leaf Village. Our orders are to capture, or eliminate you Akatsuki. We already you usually operate in pairs. My original idea was to take down one of you first then capture the other-“said the Jōnin before pulling out trench knives. “-But I guess that plans gonna have to change.”  
Hidan started laughing as he lowered his head before returning his gaze to the man and speaking, “Not your lucky day. I’m afraid you chose the wrong one of us to start with.”  
“Your partner, where is he?” asked the Jōnin.  
  
Suddenly, you heard movement and spotted Kakuzu suddenly behind Shikamaru. You bit your tongue as to not warn the ninja as Shikamaru realized what was going on. The building near you exploded into rubble at Kakuzu’s punch which narrowly missed the man. He skidded aside out of the dust as his Shadow Stitching technique was lost upon Hidan from lack of concentration and force of movement. Hidan smirked before proclaiming, “I’m free of his jutsu!” Meanwhile, Shikamaru was running from Kakuzu was quickly gaining on him, before he was suddenly intercepted by the one duel wielding the blades. “Kotetsu! Izumo! Retreat!” he ordered which they quickly obliged to as they shot away from Hidan and got back to back with the other two shinobi. Kakuzu seemed to notice something before speaking, “Well, well. For once you struck gold, Hidan.”   
The Jashinist pulled his scythe back to him, grabbing it as he replied, “Kakuzu, just stay out of this alright? I want these three for my ritual.” He turned towards the man before continuing, “You can have them after.”  
“Very well,” replied Kakuzu. “But don’t get careless, or you’re dead.”  
“Not that again,” said Hidan as he started to form a bloody circle for his rituals like he’d had in his room. “Knock it off will you? Believe me, I wish someone _would_ kill me...but that’s not possible.”  
  
You flinched slightly at his words as you thought, _Does he mean that? Does he hate being immortal that much? Am I not enough to make him happy enough to want to live?_ You frowned, observing him along with the Leaf shinobi as he finished the diagram.  Your eyes flickered to the shinobi as they began to talk softly in discussion. _They must be devising a plan…_ you thought before returning your gaze to Hidan. His eyes were locked on your position, worry in his gaze. However, he tore his eyes from you in order to not give away your position. Hidan spoke after a few minutes, “Have you finished strategizing?” He tore out a blade that was buried in him as he said in annoyance, “Ow that really hurts. What pests you are, poking me right and left.” He tore the other blade from his body before saying, “The Gods shall punish those who don’t understand the pain of others.” A grin was upon his face now as he readied the weapon he’d just extracted from his lower stomach and torso.   
  
Shikamaru got in a stance, hands up and together, prepared to perform his next jutsu as the Jōnin prepared himself for a fight, staring down Hidan who was more than ready to fight him. _Be careful, Hidan…please,_ you thought as you watched worriedly. After a few tense moments, the olive skinned male made his move, blade suddenly alit with chakra, and he lunged for Hidan who quickly met him halfway. The sound of blades clanging together echoed in the air as the Jashinist went to land, throwing the blade aside. You watched as Shikamaru’s Shadow Stitching Jutsu went after Hidan as the other man landed as well, turning swiftly to keep his eyes on Hidan. He then went after the Akatsuki member again as Hidan spoke, “That’s a nifty little weapon you’ve got there.” He leapt into the air again, narrowly escaping Shikamaru’s jutsu as he flipped backwards. One hand threw the last blade in his hand while the other grabbed his scythe again. The Jōnin easily deflected the blade as Hidan sent out his scythe, the chord flying at the bearded man. The three Leaf shinobi tensed, and Shikamaru shouted, “Asuma!”  
  
 _So that’s his name…_ you thought as Asuma barely avoided the scythe that flew past him, only for it to come flying back past him as Hidan forced it into the ground. Using the chord, he propelled himself forward as he recoiled it yet again in order to outrun the shadows coming after him. “Come on, get to him!” growled Shikamaru who looked frustrated. Hidan glanced back at him for a second before returning his gaze to Asuma. He seemed to be somewhat enjoying this as a smirk remained upon his lips. Asuma ran to meet the Jashinist as Hidan moved the blade he had remaining between them. Asuma’s blade lit with chakra again, but his determined face quickly changed to shock and confusion as Hidan suddenly shot upwards into the air. They clang of blades rang once more in the air as the two met one another, and Asuma dodged Hidan’s scythe yet again. Hidan growled in slight frustration as he jumped again to get away from Shikamaru’s attack. Asuma paused to glace at the shinobi with his hair in a ponytail who growled, “Dammit.” Shikamaru seemed surprised that whatever their plan was, seemed to be working as Hidan had to not only focus on Asuma, but on Shikamaru’s attacks as well. He suddenly threw his hands together again, the determination clear in his eyes as he continued to attack Hidan. “No you don’t!” exclaimed Hidan as he sent his scythe towards the four shinobi.  
“Oh no!” said Asuma as he performed a stance suddenly, and Kakuzu’s eyes narrowed.  
“There’s that stance again,” observed Hidan as a figure draped in gold appeared behind Asuma and arms appeared, deflecting Hidan’s weapon.  
The Jashinist let out a grunt as he was shoved backwards by the force of the blow, and Asuma spoke, “Yes, Chiriku’s jutsu. Of course, Chiriku’s better at it than I am, but…”  
Hidan let out a noise of frustration as Kakuzu spoke, “Hidan, don’t underestimate them.”  
“You stay out of it. Just keep your mouth shut and watch,” retorted Hidan, and you silently willed him to take Kakuzu’s advice.  
  
Asuma took the opportunity to throw several throwing stars at Hidan who avoided them with ease before having to dodge Shikamaru’s attack yet again. Hidan ran forward ahead of his Shadow Stitching as Shikamaru stole at glace at Kakuzu who was watching him and the other two with keen eyes. Shikamaru started talking to Kotetsu, and Izumo while Hidan retracted his scythe and launched himself in the air. The large weapon shot back towards its wielder as Asuma back flipped away from the weapon. Hidan grasped the chord of it yet again as it stuck into the ground and pushed off to avoid another attack from Shikamaru. As the Jashinist flew into the air as he recoiled the chord attaching his scythe to him, he spoke in an amused tone, “Heh, it’s always this way with you nonbelievers. You’re so desperate to escape your fate you chose the obvious line of attack!” He landed as he continued, “You’re so transparent!”  
“You play around too much when you fight, you know that?” said Kakuzu as the Jōnin and one of the shinobi sent out throwing stars at Hidan from both in front and behind him.  
“You got nowhere to run this time,” said Shikamaru.  
“Then I won’t run,” said Hidan before lunging at Kotetsu, Izumo, and Shikamaru with the chord in tow.  
“Immortal jerk,” retorted Shikamaru as Hidan ran at them.  
“I guess I’ll just take care of the weak ones first!” exclaimed Hidan as the scythe flew out of the ground after him.  
  
Asuma’s gaze moved to the scythe as it flew past him, obvious realization and fear in his eyes. Quickly Izumo, and Kotetsu moved into position to guard Shikamaru, weapons ready. Asuma immediately ran after Hidan, and his scythe as he shouted, “Leave them alone, it’s me you want!” Hidan threw a kunai back at the stubborn Jōnin which Asuma knocked aside. Hidan smiled before jumping into the air as he back flipped catching Asuma off guard. “Captain Asuma!” shouted Izumo as Hidan moved the scythe to whip around into the air. The chord extended, giving a larger and more effective range before it flew back to attack Asuma. The Jōnin immediately threw his blades up to block the attack, but he was too slow. He wasn’t unscathed as the middle blade on the scythe caught his cheek and drew blood. Hidan landed as he withdrew the scythe back to him and caught it with ease. As Asuma began to form hand signs, Hidan moved the scythe’s blade near his face. A low laugh escaped him as his tongue flicked outward to consume Asuma’s blood. “Burning Ash!” yelled Asuma as thick smoke poured out of Asuma’s mouth and consumed the area in its cloud. You struggled to see Hidan in the smoke as you managed to make out his figure moving towards the circle before the explosion erupted with Hidan inside.  
  
“ _Hidan!?_ ” you gasped.


	18. Team Asuma Part II

**Note:** May contain sexual or mature themes as well as foul language, you were warned  
  
**Note 2:** Times for things occurring in the series will be off from the anime most likely, my apologies, but in order to make this work I changed times.  
  
  
_”Hidan!?"_  
  
\--  
  
As the smoke cleared, you spotted the Jashinist shielding himself from the blast. He was silent for a moment before he spoke, “Hurts doesn’t it?” He laughed softly as Asuma dropped one of his blades to the earthy floor. He looked to be in pain, arm and face partially burned as Hidan continued, “Judgement has been passed…” The other three Leaf ninja looked shocked at the sight before them, before Izumo shouted, “What the hell is going on!?”  
“So what do you think?” asked Hidan. “Helps you understand the suffering of others a bit more, doesn’t it?”  
Asuma winced, grabbing his shoulder and glancing at it before looking to Hidan who rose to his feet and spoke, “I have already cured you and the ritual shall now begin…”  
  
You realized his skin had changed again. It was black once more with the reaper like markings upon his skin. His arm still covered his face, some scorch marks upon his arms indicating that he’d definitely connected himself to Asuma. Asuma took a step back as the other three shinobi looked onward helplessly. The Jashinist began to laugh softly before speaking, “Well then…” His moved his hand downward to reveal bloodshot eyes and an insane look on Hidan’s gleeful face. “Let’s experience the ultimate pain together, shall we!?” Asuma looked nervous, but clenched his fist in an attempt to get his head straight and relax. “I don’t understand, what happened to Captain Asuma? That fire jutsu engulfed the Akatsuki, not him!” stated Izumo.  
“There’s no question about it, although somehow it looks like Asuma must’ve caught a piece of the jutsu as well,” said Kotetsu.  
“Oh no,” said Shikamaru as his eyes narrowed. “Don’t tell me…”  
“This one will net us another thirty-five million,” said Kakuzu before Hidan startled laughing insanely.  
He whipped out the black rod that had turned into a spear last time you had seen one form of his rituals as he spoke, “All the preparations have been completed! Now, you, and I will share in the ultimate pain!”  
  
He unleashed the spear, holding it to his side as Asuma whirled his own weapon in hand. He moved his arm out, ready to defend himself from the Akatsuki member. The glow of blue chakra consumed the blade as he remained locked on Hidan, moving slowly around the Jashinist who laughed in amusement. He paused, only to run head on at the silver haired male. Hidan let out a growl, having not expected such a straight forward attack. He flipped the spear in his hand so the tip was pointed at himself before driving it into his upper left thigh. Asuma let out a startled gasp a moment later as he fell to the ground before the Jashinist, blood pooling on the clothes covering his upper left thigh. _So this is his ritual in action…_ you thought as you observed. “Hurts, huh?” asked Hidan before cackling. “And I didn’t even hit a vital spot!” More crazed laughter left the man who relished in seeing Asuma on the ground as he continued, “But that kind of pain is the _best_!”  
Asuma weakly lifted his head as Hidan continued, “When the other person’s agony at the final moment of death seeps into my body, the pain is transcended and becomes the purest ecstasy!”  
  
His laughter continued as Asuma clutched his bleeding thigh. His face was contorted into pain as he stared up at Hidan and a grunt escaped him. “Asuma…he’s holding onto his left leg,” observed Izumo. “Something weird is happening.”  
“His injury…it’s the same as the Akatsuki’s,” said Kotetsu.  
“How the hell?” said Izumo who was in thought for a few moments before continuing by exclaiming, “That’s it!”  
Hidan tore the spear from his left leg, laughing before he spoke, “Now then…where do you want to feel pain next? Up here maybe-“ He pointed it at his upper left arm. “Or further down? How about your legs?” He moved the spear to just above the other leg. “That’d be fun, huh?” He let out a dark chuckle as blood dripped from the weapon before hovering it over his heart. “What do ya think? Or maybe we should just end it already? Well?”  
  
You shivered at Hidan’s words. For some reason they excited you. Not knowing where the Jashinist was going to strike next made you feel like how you’d felt when he’d had his way with you previously. It was like a book you couldn’t rip your eyes from, you had to know the ending. You had to know where he’d strike next…it was intoxicating. You could see Asuma looking terrified that the man you loved had his life in his hands and could tear it away from him with such ease. You loved the idea of how much power Hidan had over him. However, your thoughts were interrupted as you noticed the Leaf shinobi speaking quickly to one another. “Now die!” shouted Hidan.  
“I don’t think so!”  
  
As Hidan went to thrust the weapon through his heart, he suddenly froze, and you bit your lip in frustration. _Dammit Shikamaru…_ you thought as you saw he’d stopped Hidan from continuing. You heard Izumo praise the man for stopping Hidan before Hidan spoke through gritted teeth, “You think you can stop me?” You saw Hidan struggling to move, and Shikamaru’s jutsu struggling to remain in place. The Leaf ninja quickly began to discuss a plan as Hidan struggled against Shikamaru’s hold, the jutsu already starting to lose its grip on the man. “If this is going to drag on, I can help,” said Kakuzu whilst glancing up at you and knowing you were in danger of being found out still, before his gaze rested on the Leaf ninja again. “Can’t let a cash cow get away…”  
“I told you to stay out of it didn’t I!? Now butt out!” yelled Hidan over his shoulder before focusing on Asuma again. “I don’t need your help, I can handle it.”  
“Hm…only a matter of time now I guess,” said Kakuzu as he looked from Hidan back to the shinobi of the Leaf.  
  
The standoff continued for a while as Shikamaru was in thought, trying to concentrate whilst thinking. Your eyes narrowed as he suddenly seemed to have something. You watched as the ninja spoke softly again before he suddenly started moving backwards. “That Shadow Jutsu…it forces the victim to mimic the caster’s actions, huh?” observed Kakuzu as Hidan followed Shikamaru’s movements. Hidan’s eyes widened slightly at the realization. The shinobi began to talk again, Shikamaru quietly explaining what he was doing to his companions. “What an impressive, brat,” muttered Kakuzu from where he listened in on them.  
“You little brat…!” exclaimed Hidan.  
“It’s not my fault, you run your mouth too much,” argued Shikamaru.  
“Enough talk, then! I’m gonna tear you apart now, and then kill you later, you hear me!?” shouted Hidan as he was pulled from the circle.  
“There won’t be a later!”  
“Arggg…!”  
“He’s out!”  
“Alright, let’s see if that did the trick!” exclaimed Asuma who threw a throwing star at the Akatsuki making you nearly jump out of your spot to protect the man you loved.  
  
You watched in shock as it cut his left ear, but Asuma remained uninjured. _So they were right…_ you thought. You watched as Shikamaru released his shadows from Hidan only to engulf him in them. Their dark tendrils pierced into his flesh, pinning him into place just outside of his circle. He glanced at Shikamaru, eyes narrowed in pure anger. “How dare you?” questioned Hidan. “Still…stuck…!” By now Shikamaru was straining to keep the jutsu up, gasping for air before saying, “I’m at my limit…! C-Can’t hold him much longer!”  
“Nicely done… Shikamaru,” praised Asuma as he slowly got to his feet, and you thought, _No!_  
  
The Jōnin slowly limped forward. His face still pained as he made the effort to near his assailant as his blade lit up with chakra. The black haired shinobi slowly moved towards the Jashinist who looked to be panicked by this point. His violet eyes wide as he stared down Asuma. “Kakuzu, help me out here!” said Hidan. Asuma raised the blade higher as Hidan continued, “You idiot, do something already!” He gasped slight, a hint of fear crossing Hidan’s eyes as Asuma’s bore into his own. A slash of the chakra fused blades and the sound of something cutting filled the air before Kakuzu reacted. “I told you to be careful, didn’t I?” said Kakuzu simply as you stared in horror at the sight.  
  
Hidan’s headband and necklace went flying as they clanked to the earthy floor, beads scattering and blood splashing the brown earth. You covered your mouth to prevent noise from escaping as Shikamaru released his Shadow Stitching jutsu on Hidan, and Izumo exclaimed, “We did it…we did it!” The black tendrils released Hidan’s now limp body and returned to Shikamaru’s shadow as they detached from the man. His body swayed slightly as Asuma gasped for air, huffing in exhaustion from the fight. A second later Hidan’s body collapsed, and you stared in horror as tears formed in your eyes. _They severed his head from his body…!_ you thought in horror as Asuma said, “Yes…” Shikamaru huffed, breathing in air as he struggled not to collapse due to how much chakra he’d used in the fight. He let out a grunt as he fell onto one knee and the other two shinobi instantly voiced concern for him. “Alright…”he said, ignoring them. “That’s…t-that’s one down”  
“Yeah,” said Kotetsu. “And one more to go.”  
  
They turned their attention to Kakuzu who was unfazed by the matter of Hidan’s sudden death. He simply stared at Hidan’s body that lay in tow pieces. An unforgiving look in his eyes that was laced with annoyance. “If you wanted my, Hidan. You should’ve asked sooner,” he said simply.  
“It was you! You’re the slow one Kakuzu!” shouted Hidan which made you frozen in shock.  
_He is amazing…even with his head detached, he is alive…I guess I really shouldn’t doubt him_ , you thought as he continued, “It was on purpose wasn’t it!?”  
The Leaf shinobi all gaped in shock at Hidan as Kakuzu replied, “You were the one who told me to stay out of it at the start. I really don’t think you’re in any position to complain right now.”  
Hidan groaned and looked away as he accepted the fact that he really wasn’t with much reluctance. He rolled his eyes as he looked towards his body that lay on the ground. He laughed softly before speaking, “Alright, alright, point taken. So maybe I did tell you not to butt in, but I assure you my friend it wasn’t out of disrespect of anything like that. Anyway, Kakuzu would you mind bringing me my body over here for me?” He let out a nervous laugh as he continued, “Come on Kakuzu…! Won’t you please bring my body back to my head? Please, Kakuzu? Old friend? Pretty please?”  
You gasped as Kakuzu was suddenly beside Hidan’s talking head as did the Leaf shinobi. He was silent as he leaned down and grabbed him by his hair, Hidan looking startled by the action and protesting as he was lifted up, “N-no! Hey! Wait, what’re you doing!? I asked you to bring my body to my head, not the other way around! Don’t you get it!?”  
“It’s lighter this way,” replied Kakuzu.  
“What do I care, this isn’t about you! Hey! Are you even listening to me!? Ow, ow! That hurts! Hey, Kakuzu, you’re pulling my hair, do you mind!?”  
“I would think your neck wound hurt more.”  
“You idiot, of course it does! It hurts like a son-of-a-bitch! This is no ordinary injury, let me tell you!” shouted Hidan as he met Asuma’s gaze. “Yeah it really, really hurts ya know!? You fools have no idea how incredibly painful it is having your head sliced off!”  
  
After Hidan’s outburst, the shinobi were quiet for a few minutes before speaking amongst themselves. They were trying to keep their hopes up that they could simply defeat Kakuzu and not worry over Hidan anymore. You knew this wasn’t true however, for you knew Kakuzu, and Hidan were paired up for the particular purpose of Kakuzu’s abilities matching up well with Hidan’s. Even if Hidan were injured like he was now, Kakuzu could stitch him back together. You smiled as you tried to reassure yourself Hidan would be fine. Suddenly, Shikamaru forced himself to his feet, only to cough from how weak he was and fall onto his hands and knees. _He’s at his limit…_ you thought, and the other Leaf ninja seemed to understand it as well. Kakuzu was fed up with nothing going on and spoke, “Enough of this.”  
  
He suddenly moved at a speed that made you almost lose track of him. He appeared beside Asuma and slammed his foot down hard on his injured leg wound making him cry out in pain before knocking him aside with his briefcase that he’d managed to hold onto. Asuma let out a few cries of pain as he rolled away and fell to the ground several feet away from Kakuzu. The red and green eyes man suddenly leapt into the air as soon as Asuma had collapsed into a heap and hadn’t managed to get up. You gasped as he landed by slamming his knee into Asuma’s back, making Asuma shout in pain and cough up blood before going limp on the ground. “Captain Asuma!” yelled Izumo.  
  
After the brutal hit to Asuma’s back was completed, Kakuzu moved away from the Jōnin who made no movement afterwards. He turned his attention to Hidan’s body as he moved over to it. He was in no hurry as he walked casually to it, stopping beside where his head had been severed. He placed down the silver briefcase as he knelt beside the Jashinist’s body. He reached out, sitting up the vessel upon which normally carried his partner’s head as the Leaf ninja watched on. He placed Hidan’s head atop his body as he spoke, “Since you asked for my help, I’m giving it whether you want it or not.” He moved Hidan’s head back and forth as he positioned it correctly, and Hidan replied in his usual impolite tone, “Tch, yeah, alright fine.” You watched as a fine string-like appendage came from Kakuzu, moving towards Hidan’s neck. It slid itself into his skin, slowly moving onward as it stitched the two parts of his body back together. The Jashinist glared down at the string with gritted teeth, before saying, “Ow, hey that hurts…!”  
“Just hold still,” said Kakuzu without any sympathy for his protests and a few moments later he stood as he continued, “That should do it.”  
The Jashinist rose to his feet, letting out a grunt as he moved his head side to side in order to test out Kakuzu’s handiwork and replied, “That’s better.”  
  
Izumo, Kotetsu, and Shikamaru looked shocked at the revelation of Hidan having his head reattached to his body like normal. They didn’t move, too stunned to try anything as Hidan tilted his head to the side once more, getting a feel for his reattached muscles. “Finally, in one piece again,” he said as he threw his head back a bit and gripped his spear firmly.  
“Don’t move it too much yet, or it will come right off,” said Kakuzu.  
“Ha!” exclaimed Hidan as he slashed outward with his spear. “Don’t be such a nag, Kakuzu.”  
  
Hidan continued to get feeling back into his neck and body as Kakuzu turned toward the shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.  
  
_This fight is far from over…_ you thought.


	19. Team Asuma Part III

**Note:** May contain sexual or mature themes as well as foul language, you were warned  
  
 **Note 2:** Times for things occurring in the series will be off from the anime most likely, my apologies, but in order to make this work I changed times.  
  
  
 _This fight is far from over_ , you thought.  
  
\--  
  
“Your battle prep and repartee are as drawn out and tedious as your rituals,” said Kakuzu which made Hidan grit his teeth and glare at his partner. “Just stick with the cash cow.”  
“Huh?” said Hidan as he turned his attention to Asuma. “Ah…I better be sure to pay him back in spades. It wouldn’t do to violate the sacred commandments.”  
“Not that again,” groaned Kakuzu. “Well anyway…as for the other three, leave them to me.”  
“Izumo!” shouted Kotetsu as Kakuzu got ready to lunge at them.  
“Yeah I know!” he replied to him as he prepared a jutsu.  
Kotetsu grabbed a scroll from his vest, yanking it open as he summoned a strange looking weapon, and Kakuzu said, “Alright…”  
  
He quickly ran at the men, moving to meet Kotetsu halfway as he ran to intercept Kakuzu. The large purple and red weapon with a chain attached to it somewhat weighed the shinobi down as he ran to greet Kakuzu. Izumo suddenly shouted as he ran beside Kotetsu, “Water Style: Syrup Trap!” Thick, light blue water shot out of the man’s mouth and quickly shot across the ground towards Kakuzu. He skidded to a halt, jumping backwards to escape the jutsu as Kotetsu focused chakra to his feet to walk on top of the thick liquid. He jumped upwards to meet Kakuzu who landed a few feet back, weapon hoisted high above his right shoulder as he went to throw it at the Akatsuki member. He threw it, the weapon suddenly changing as it seemed to grow wings and propel itself at Kakuzu. Long, thicker versions of the threads that had helped reattach Hidan’s head shot out from Kakuzu’s sleeves as they tried to intercept the weapon, but it dodged around them. You gasped as it crashed into the ground where the man had previously stood, sending up a cloud of dust. “Yeah!” said Izumo.  
“That do the trick?” said Kotetsu.  
“Huh!?” said Hidan as he looked over his shoulder to ensure his partner was fine while Shikamaru looked onward in hopes it had worked.  
  
The dust cleared, and you relaxed at the sight. Kakuzu was unscathed, standing just outside the hole that the weapon had made where he’d been moments before. He was unfazed by the close call and the looks of frustration on the two ninja’s faces was amusing to you. “I presume your plan was to distract me with that eye grabbing aerial display, while all the time your friend was launching a ground attack at my feet with this strange liquid. However, it didn’t quite come off. So much wasted effort…” He lifted his hands, pointing them at the shinobi as Kotetsu said, “Oh yeah!?”  
  
An explosion followed after he made a sign with his hand. Kakuzu glanced behind him as Kotetsu’s weapon flew out from the dust cloud at the man before flying high into the air. “What the-“ started Kakuzu as his gaze followed the weapon. “Right…!” said Kotetsu who jumped up and grabbed the weapon. Kakuzu growled as he crouched down to jump and meet him, only to grunt as he was caught in the sticky liquid from Izumo. He nearly fell, feet stuck, but relaxed as he stood tall. “What a surprise,” he said simply.  
“That’s it Izumo,” said Kotetsu as he landed before running forward at Kakuzu and jumping up to hit him with the weapon. “Gotcha!”  
  
Kakuzu reacted quickly, arms moving to brace himself as small threads that held his hands to his body suddenly disconnected in a swift movement. He threw his arms outwards, threads that held together his body sending his hands flying outwards at his opponents. Kotetsu let out a yell as Kakuzu’s right hand grabbed him by the throat, interrupting his aerial attack and forcing him to land as threads wrapped around his body to hold him in place. “Kotetsu!” yelled Izumo who barely avoided Kakuzu’s left hand that shot out at him. His attempt to get away was in vain however as threads shot outwards from the bundle that connected his arms and pursued him. Izumo slashed at them with a kunai, but it was useless as they bound his hand that held the weapon before wrapping around his lower body and moving upwards to encase his chest and shoulders. Izumo landed with a grunt as Kakuzu’s hand swung back to grab Izumo by the neck. “Oh no…!” escaped the ninja’s lips before Kakuzu’s hand succeeded in capturing Izumo’s neck. Shikamaru watched helplessly, unable to stop the man and help his team due to how low his chakra preserves were. The men gasped as they were choked by the Akatsuki member who said, “They’re giving me a run for my money…”  
Hidan turned his attention back to Asuma as he said, “Sounds like Kakuzu’s just about worn out. I better cut this short and step in. Otherwise, I’ll have to keep hearing about how my rituals go on forever.”  
  
The Jashinist stepped towards Asuma slowly, spear in hand before stopping. He raised the spear upwards, a grin on his face. “Nighty night,” said the Jashinist as Asuma’s eyes opened suddenly and caught the man off guard. He let out a ‘huh’ as Asuma lashed out at him with the chakra blade and Hidan threw the spear at him to stop him. Asuma grunted as the spear cut away part of his vest, and Hidan grinned as he released the chord on his scythe that swung at the Jōnin. “Asuma! Behind you!” yelled Shikamaru. The Jōnin glanced behind him, eyes widening as his jaw dropped open and blood splattered the ground. You nearly screamed Hidan’s name, as blood poured from the corner of the Jashinist’s lips. Asuma breathed heavily from where he was on the ground, having ducked and narrowly missed being decapitated by the large weapon. He clutched his chakra infused blade tightly as he caught his breath. Sweat rolled down his face as he looked up at Hidan, who had the scythe embedded in his stomach and stood still as a statue. Blood seeped from where the weapon was inside of him, staining his cloak. Shikamaru relaxed as Asuma spoke, “How many times do you think I’ll fall for tha- huh!” The Jashinist grinned and laughed softly before it became a cackle. Blood dripped onto the earth as you realized he was back in the ritual circle. “You fool!” shouted Hidan with a smile on his face. “It’s the same trap again!”  
  
Asuma froze, on his knees now as realization hit him. He let out a noise of pain as he keeled over and clutched his stomach, noises of agony escaping him as his body shook. Shikamaru weakly stood as Izumo managed to say, “D-Dammit…” “Damn!” yelled the man with the ponytail before running to aid his sensei as the Jōnin coughed up blood. Shikamaru ran towards the two, as Asuma struggled to breath and not cough up more blood. The young man didn’t make it to the Jōnin as he tripped and fell, only able to sit and watch as Hidan laughed at Asuma’s misery. “Well, does it hurt?” taunted Hidan as he grabbed the handle to his scythe. “Hm?” He tightened his grip as Asuma grunted in pain before starting to pull on the weapon stuck inside of him. “How about now?” he asked as he started to pull the weapon out making Asuma yell in anguish, and Hidan sadistically chuckle as he relished in Asuma’s tormented cries. “Finally,” said the silver haired man as he leaned down and grabbed the spear before tapping it against his left palm. “Now I can finally savor it…” He threw his left arm out, the spear forming again as Shikamaru dragged himself towards the two men. “Savor the pain caused by your death,” said Hidan as he lifted the black spear.   
  
Asuma stared up at his assailant, gasping as he broke out into insane laughter. His violet eyes gleaming as pure excitement lit them up. Hidan raised his hand higher, preparing to plunge the weapon into his heart like he’d done before when you’d witnessed him praying. You held your breath, excitement filling you as you watched. This was it…the final moment, the killing blow. This was what you’d longed to see Hidan preform for so long, wondered when he’d show you, when you’d savor the view of such an act. It was a side you didn’t know you had, a need to see someone die in such a way, no matter where they were from or who they were. Kakuzu’s voice broke your thoughts as he said, “The end.”  
“No! No!!!”screamed Shikamaru as Hidan plunged the weapon into his heart.  
  
Blood splashed the ground, and you didn’t even hear Shikamaru calling Asuma’s name. You were focused on Hidan who was bent over, the weapon pierced all the way through him. You saw Asuma go still as he sat there on his knees, eyes wide. Blood seeped from his lips down onto his beard, and it also seeped from under his vest onto the sash around his waist. His lips were parted, eyes wide as he stared blankly at Hidan. He suddenly coughed blood up before falling forward, and you noticed Shikamaru at some point had managed to get to his feet and run towards the man again. Hidan smirked at his work as the Jōnin fell to the ground, and he relaxed, letting out a breath of air. The Jashinist moved his weight back onto the balls of his feet before looking to the sky. His eyes were bloodshot as he whispered, “Yes…that’s the stuff….”  
“No…no! Asuma!” yelled Shikamaru as he ran before once again tripping and falling.  
Hidan retracted the spear as Shikamaru reached out towards the bearded man and said, “A-Asuma…”  
  
The Jōnin gave no reply or indication he was even alive any longer. Hidan was silent, and his skin changed back to its normal human color. He pulled the spear from himself fully with a pleased smile on his face at his work. He put away the black weapon that was now back to original cylinder shape as his scythe hung at his side. He turned his attention to Kakuzu, and said, “All done here, how about you?”  
“Just give me a minute,” said Kakuzu over his shoulder.  
“Damn you…” Kotetsu muttered. “Damn you…!”  
“You…son-of-a…” Shikamaru said as he stood before running at them. “You’re gonna pay for that!”  
  
Kakuzu didn’t reply, suddenly sending his left arm’s threads forward and shoving Izumo back into Shikamaru. Both men were sent to the ground in a heap as Hidan let out a ‘heh’ at the sight. A moment later, Kotetsu released the large weapon he’d been holding, unable to keep it in his grip from how weak he was getting. The summon poofed away once it hit the ground. Suddenly, a rain of black feathers fell from the sky and a bunch of crows appeared. “Huh!? What’s this!?” yelled Hidan as loud caws filled the air. “Do you really think you can beat me with a flock of crows!?” He started swinging his scythe around at them and yelled, “What do you think I am!?” He let out a growl of frustration as the flock thickened. “A pitiful attempt at a diversion.” You blinked, having lost sight of them after a few moments, daring to look around on the roof. Your eyes widened as you spotted more Leaf shinobi, one of them was Chōji who was helping get Asuma up onto the roof.  
  
You quickly determined it wasn’t safe for you to remain up there and slowly, but carefully as not to be seen slid down the side of it. You remained silent, trying to watch from the corner of the building what was occurring. The swarm of birds thickened and forced the two Akatsuki to back off, leaping away from the flock. Hidan let out a grunt, a small look of worry on his face as he glanced to where you’d originally been. “Reinforcements…” he muttered, looking for you, but failing to find you. Suddenly, the birds vanished in a cloud of smoke. As it cleared, he barely spotted you hiding on the side of the building, relief washing over him, but he kept his guard up and acted as if nothing was wrong. You watched and managed to see Hidan, and Kakuzu before Kakuzu vanished. You blinked and suddenly heard his voice above as he said, “I’m not giving up my bounty…”  
“Is that right?” said Shikamaru.  
“Take Asuma and get out of here now. We’ll keep these two busy,” said a new voice and was followed by footsteps.  
Sounds of a scuffle followed and you knew Kakuzu must be fighting the man, but Hidan’s voice drew your attention to him, “You can fight it all you want, you’re still going to end up as part of my sacred ritual, and that’s why- hm?”  
Hidan suddenly froze before lifting his head with a frown on his face and spoke to someone else, “Come on, I only need a little more time, sir. We’re just about to get to the good part here.”  
A voice filled your head as it spoke, and you recognized it as Leader-sama, ‘ _We’re sealing the Two-Tails, return at once. This is top priority._ ’  
Hidan grabbed his head with his burnt hand and protested, “Please sir, just a few more minutes. Is that really so much to ask?”  
“Enough, Hidan,” said Kakuzu as he landed beside his partner, silver suitcase in hand. “We’ll be back in no time. So, prepare yourselves.”  
Kakuzu bent down and grabbed the Jashinist’s headband as he continued, “Let’s go, Hidan.”  
Hidan rested his scythe on his shoulder and he growled, “That blasted Leader of ours. One of these days I’ll put a curse on _him_.  
Suddenly a cough alerted you to draw attention to the roof as a female voice you recognized as Ino said, “Sensei!”  
“Asuma-sensei!” exclaimed Chōji.  
“Ino, Chōji, let’s take Asuma and go right now!” ordered Shikamaru which made Hidan grin.  
“Oh no you don’t! You stay right where you are until we get back, ya hear? Besides, he’s gonna die anyway,” stated Hidan and he continued, “Don’t worry, we’ll be back before you know it!”  
  
The men vanished in a puff of smoke, and you pondered where they’d gone. Had they left you? And why had Leader-sama spoken to you? A hand covered your mouth suddenly, and you nearly screamed, only to relax as you saw the orange ring. _Hidan_ , you thought and glanced over your shoulder at the Jashinist. He shot a smile before the area around you vanished, and you were in a clearing in the woods. He released you, and you turned to look at him. “You’re burned,” you commented, and he shrugged.   
“I’ll be fine,” he said.  
“Mhm…sure,” you said before pointing to a rock. “Sit. I’ll heal you, then we shall go.”  
“But-“  
“Hidan, you should listen to your girlfriend,” interrupted Kakuzu making him flush red.  
“Sh-Shut up! I don’t have to listen to anyone!” he argued.  
“Sit before I make you sit,” you snapped, and he rolled his eyes.  
“Try me,” said the Jashinist, only to immediately regret his decision as you kicked him hard in between the legs. “AH WHAT THE FUCK (Y/N)!?”  
“Now sit, damn you!” you growled as he keeled over in pain.  
“Alright, alright! Dammit woman, calm down!” he managed to say after a few moments and sat obediently as he clutched his crotch.  
“Good,” you said as you got to healing him while Kakuzu watched in amusement at his partner’s embarrassment and pain.


	20. In Too Deep

**Note:** May contain sexual or mature themes as well as foul language, you were warned  
  
 **Note 2:** Times for things occurring in the series will be off from the anime most likely, my apologies, but in order to make this work I changed times.  
  
You blinked as cool air tugged at your hair. It had been a few days, and the extraction had just finished up. You were deep in thought. You pondered how things had led up to this, how things would go when Hidan, Kakuzu, and yourself were set to head back to Konoha in the morning. _Will we be okay?_ you thought.  
“I’m sure things will go pleasantly,” said a deep voice which made you nearly fall from the tree you were perched in.  
“L-Leader-sama,” you stammered shyly as you turned your head to look at the man who’d gotten comfortable as he sat beside you in the tree.  
“(y/n),” he greeted as he stared off into the trees, expression impossible for you to read. “I’m somewhat surprised you returned. I figured you’d remain where your heart had led you.”  
“M-My heart changed its mind,” you said.  
“Are you so certain? Do you not miss your Nii-san?”  
“I-…”  
“As I thought, you still do yearn for him as well as your home.”  
“But I can’t leave Hidan.  
“He means that much to you?”  
“Yes.”  
“Are you sure it’s not just desire that drives you to him?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I know how you felt when you witnessed him kill that man. You felt an attraction to the way he slaughtered him. Are you sure you don’t simply seek bloodlust in the form that he murders people?”  
“I-“  
“You’re just like us (y/n), and you don’t even realize it. You desire to be freed from the chains of this world and be able to seek your deepest desires without punishment. You want to kill, don’t you?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“You will soon…hopefully before that sickness of yours takes you.”  
“H-How-“  
“I know many things, (y/n). You’re like Itachi, you’re sick and it will only progress. The medicine keeping him alive is the same medicine you must use as well. Your condition may not be as terrible as Itachi’s, but it will continue to worsen over time, especially with the usage of your kekkei genkai.”  
“How long have you known?”  
“Since the first time you used your kekkei genkai and were brought back to the base. I heard you coughing from behind the door to your room as I passed one time, and you left bloody rags on your desk. It wasn’t hard to piece it together.”  
“Dammit…”  
“Don’t be mad…have you told any of them yet?”  
“No. Only Itachi-senpai knows.”  
“I see…then I shall remain quiet on the matter. Moving on, have you spoken to Sasori yet?”  
“Why would I? I have nothing to say to him.”  
“Ah, but he has much to say to you. He isn’t done with you yet, and neither is the Akatsuki.”  
“What do you mean?” you asked as he rose to his feet.  
“I mean that we have much planned for you,” he responded as his piercing eyes rested on you, making a shiver go up your spine.   
“We?”  
“Yes, we,” said another voice and suddenly the air rippled behind Pein before Tobi appeared.  
“Tobi-“ you started.  
“Madara Uchiha,” he interrupted, and you shivered as you realized his voice had changed to a more sinister, masculine voice. This wasn’t the Tobi you knew…this man was someone to fear as he continued, “Tobi is simply an identity I hide behind, but I am the one pulling the strings here. You are not to leave the Akatsuki again, (y/n).”  
“W-What if I do?” you asked only to freeze as you saw from the singular hole in his mask, the red eye of the Sharingan.   
“Then you will regret it,” he said. “Not even your precious Jashinist will be able to save you.”  
“What do you want from me?” you whispered out of fear, unable to tear your gaze from his eye.  
“You will come back in one piece whether you finish your mission or not with the other two. If they die, you _will_ revive them regardless of your condition and keep them alive. Do you understand?”  
“Yes.”  
“You will tell no one of my identity as well,” he added. “This conversation stays between us three.”  
“Yes Madara-sama,” you answered.  
“Good,” he said before turning to Leader-sama. “I shall speak with you later, we’ve much to discuss.”  
  
Pein nodded silently before Madara vanished the same way he’d appeared. The Rinnegan user looked to you before reaching out to touch your shoulder assuringly, but you flinched away. He frowned just slightly before letting out a sigh and turning away. His hand fell to his side again, no words would assure you, and he knew that. His voice was soft as he spoke, “You should’ve stayed where your heart had led you in the first place.” You didn’t reply, head hung as Pein turned away from you. He remained still for a few moments before stating something that was all too true.  
  
 _”Now you’re in too deep.”_


	21. Illness

**Note:** May contain sexual or mature themes as well as foul language, you were warned  
  
 **Note 2:** Times for things occurring in the series will be off from the anime most likely, my apologies, but in order to make this work I changed times.  
  
You stumbled into the bathroom inside you room, throwing the door closed behind you. You didn’t even bother locking it as you coughed up blood into the toilet, gripping the counter beside you as you hacked the crimson liquid up. You shuddered, body shaking uncontrollably as you continued to basically cough up your left lung. After several moments, you relaxed once it was over. You hadn’t had one of these fits in a while, they were very rare currently, but you took heed of Itachi’s warning still. His words rang in your ears, _It’ll only get worse the more you use your kekkei genkai_. You closed your eyes, wiping tears away so you could see again. You quickly wiped your mouth clean of the rustic flavored liquid before flushing away the contents inside the water.   
You shuddered as you stood, somewhat shaky still. Sighing, you stepped out into your bedroom to get your pills. As your eyes moved to where they normally sat on the desk near the door, you froze at who you saw. The red haired male had the bottle in his hand, studying its contents. He turned his head in your direction and both of you froze. Your (e/c) eyes were locked onto his brown ones. You could feel fear…uncertainty…and something else you couldn’t place. You felt stuck in place as he walked towards you, a neutral expression gracing his features. He was silent as he reached out and brushed your cheek with his hand. He studied you, anticipating you to flinch away, but you were still as a statue. “You never said goodbye to me…”murmured Sasori with a disappointed look in his gaze.  
“I-I’m sorry…”you breathed as you gazed up at him.  
“…Why didn’t you tell me you were sick?”  
“I haven’t told anyone except Itachi-senpai, and Leader-sama.”  
“I see…how long?”  
“Since I saved you.”  
“Hm…”  
  
He went silent again before letting his hand other hand move to take yours in his own. He gave a gentle squeeze to it, a small smile adorning his features. You felt your breath hitch in your throat as a small blush dusted your cheeks. _What am I doing…? Why do I feel this way…?_ you pondered. For some reason you felt a pull towards him, as if you’d been missing a piece of yourself. He kissed your forehead gently before speaking again, “I missed you. I felt so…empty without you here. Like I was missing a piece of myself.”  
“Sasori…”  
“I know you’re leaving with them in a few hours…”  
  
He lowered his head to rest it upon your shoulder as his arms moved to slide around your waist. He pulled you closer to him, and you could hear his deep, calming breathing. He sighed softly before murmuring, “Please come back safe. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.” You turned even more scarlet at his words, turning your face away from him as he pulled back from you. He handed something to you, before taking his leave and exiting your room. You stood there in the dimly lit room for a few minutes before looking to see he’d given you your pill.   
  
\--  
  
You stood outside his door, frowning as you went over what to say in your head once more. Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath before knocking upon the barrier between you both. It was a few moments before he answered you. He smiled down at you, completely unaware of what was about to be said once you were let inside. “Hello there, sexy,” he said with a grin.  
“Shut up and let me inside,” you said before shoving past him.  
“Geez, way to greet your lover,” he scoffed as he shut the door behind him. “What’re you doing here? We don’t leave for two more fucking hours…”  
“I need to talk to you,” you answered as you sat down on his bed.  
“Why? Are you fucking leaving again?”  
“What? No…” you said as you silently added, _It’s not like I could even if I wanted to_.  
“Then what the fuck is it?” he asked as he walked over, kneeling before you with a frown on his features.  
“Hidan…I’m sick,” you said slowly.  
“Sick? What the hell, you don’t look sick…”  
“Because it’s not visible outside…it’s inside.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I’m…dying,” you answered flatly.  
“…This is a fucking joke right?”  
“No. I wish it was.”  
“How long have you known?”  
“Since I saved Sasori. I spoke to Itachi-senpai about it, and he believes it’s connected to my kekkei genkai.”  
“Then stop using it.”  
“Hida-“  
“I don’t fucking care if Leader-sama says you must. Don’t fucking do it.”  
“O-Okay…”you stammered.  
“Thank you…I can’t fucking lose you, (y/n).”  
  
He pulled you into a hug, holding you tightly against him. You sunk into his grasp, relaxing as you felt like you were at home in his arms. You closed your eyes, biting your lip as you recalled the discussion the night prior with Leader-sama, and Tobi who you now knew was Madara Uchiha. You knew you couldn’t go against the man’s words.   
  
_I’m sorry Hidan…_


	22. Saving the Zombie Duo

**Note:** May contain sexual or mature themes as well as foul language, you were warned  
  
 **Note 2:** Times for things occurring in the series will be off from the anime most likely, my apologies, but in order to make this work I changed times.  
  
You raced through the forest after the two men ahead of you, fear shooting through you. _This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen!_ you thought as you jumped upward and took to the trees. Things had been going well, only for everything to fall apart. You three had been ambushed…well more like your two partners had, they’d ordered you to stay in the shadows and lay low encase something like an ambush were to happen. Immediately after, a fight had ensued between the two Akatsuki and a team of Leaf ninja. You’d managed to stay out of it until Shikamaru had managed to get Hidan with his shadow stitching technique and split up the two by leading him away.   
As a result, you were here now, chasing after them both. You knew the direction they’d gone in once they entered this forest, and were sticking to it in the hopes you’d find them. It wasn’t long till you did, although you felt uneasy like you were being watched as you came to a stop to observe the scene before you. Your eyes widened as you saw Hidan was trapped in Shikamaru’s Shadow Jutsu with a ton of explosive tags on him and blood seeping from a neck wound he’d had inflicted upon him. The ponytailed man stood before him with what looked to be Asuma’s lighter in hand as he spoke, “…When you curse someone you dig your own grave. You know why, don’t you, pal?”  
“Enlighten me!” shouted Hidan.  
“If you curse someone and take them out, you’ll also be defeated in retribution…and that’s why you end up digging your own grave,” he answered as he flicked open the lighter. “You cursed my Sensei dead. Can’t just let you keep living. Running around free…”  
“Hidan…”you whispered as you pulled out a kunai knife.  
“That’s your grave you’re hanging over,” said Shikamaru.  
Hidan cackled before saying, “I won’t die, even if you dismember my body and bury the pieces six feet deep! I’ll just chew my way out and come seeking your throat!”  
  
Something caught the men’s attention forcing them to look over. You followed their gaze, eyes wide as you realized why you’d felt uneasy. There were deer, several of them all gathered nearby. “What the- deer?” asked Hidan.  
“These woods are a special place in the Land of Fire. Only members of my clan are allowed in here,” he said. “Anyone else is forbidden. Once you set foot in here, we can watch you for eternity.”  
  
Silence engulfed the area at those words, and your grip tightened on the kunai. You had to make a move soon, otherwise you’d both be trapped here forever. Shikamaru was quiet as he lit the lighter up, eyes closed. He took a deep breath and exhaled as Hidan said, “Hey, what were you just doing with that!? I’m talking to you!”  
“It’s the Will of Fire, the will to protect our village,” he said as he tossed the lighter. “Farewell, Sensei.”  
“No!” you shouted, having launched from the tree just as the lighter left his fingertips and throwing the kunai at it to intercept.  
“What!?” yelled Shikamaru as the lighter was knocked away, and you landed a few feet from him.  
“(y/n)!” yelled Hidan in surprise as the lighter slid across the dirt.  
  
You pulled out another kunai as you crouched low, and Shikamaru turned towards you. Your eyes gazed intensely at the man, who looked surprised and angered at your appearance. “So you’re with them again?” he asked through gritted teeth, and you could see he was exhausted, visibly sweating as he strained to maintain his hold on Hidan.  
“I don’t really have a choice at this point, even if I wanted to leave. However, you’d never understand that,” you answered.  
“(y/n)-“ he started.  
“Shut up,” you snapped before lunging at him, swiping at him with the kunai.  
“I don’t want to fight you!” he yelled as he jumped away.  
“Too bad,” you hissed, jumping at him.  
“Yeah! Kick his ass, (y/n)!” yelled Hidan as you tried to stab Shikamaru.  
  
You ignored the Jashinist, chasing after Shikamaru as you pulled out more kunai in the process. The man gritted his teeth, eyes narrowed as he stumbled away from you. _I just need to tire him out, and Hidan will be free, then we can leave!_ you thought as you swung at him, narrowly missing his arm. Your eyes darted over to see how Hidan was doing, and you could see the hold Shikamaru had on him was loosening. The Jashinist was moving a bit more freely, almost able to get his arms out of the grasp of the Jutsu. Your attention returned to Shikamaru, only for you to yell out as he narrowly missed hitting you in the face. “I’m sorry, (y/n),” he said through clenched teeth.   
You stumbled backwards, unable to regain your balance and fell down on your ass. You yelped, rolling to the left as he went to pin you down. He lunged at you and managed to get ahold of your arm. You yelped as his hand gripped you hard enough to leave bruises and blood welled up from where his nails dug in. You whirled towards him, punching him in the jaw. You heard a cry of glee from Hidan and knew he must be out of the Jutsu’s hold now. Shikamaru cursed, before landing a hard hit to your face. You felt warm blood beginning to well up and seep from your nose. It wasn’t but a moment later that Shikamaru was yanked away from you and a voice growled, “Did you just fucking hit her? You’re going to pay you little bastard.”  
“Hidan, there’s no time,” you said as you got up, face aching. “We need to get to Kakuzu. He may be strong, but if he nearly got rid of you then I can’t imagine what his plan was for Kakuzu. We need to get going, _now_.”  
He growled in frustration, but nodded and said, “Fine. Let me just give this idiot something to keep him out of our way.”  
  
With that, he slammed his fist into Shikamaru’s face several times and rendered him out cold. He dropped the ninja to the ground, his face cut and bruised from Hidan’s hits. Hidan spat on him, eyes narrowed. “Don’t touch my woman again, bastard,” he muttered before turning towards you. “Let’s go save Kakuzu.” You nodded, turning away and taking to the trees over the heads of the deer that continued to stare and send shivers up your spine.   
  
\--  
  
It didn’t take very long to return to the place where the fight had originated. However, it looked vastly different. The battlefield had definitely been torn up by whatever had transpired here, and you wondered if the Akatsuki member was still alive. It didn’t take long to determine his condition. The man was sprawled out in the center of a deep hole where several ninja surrounded the area. You cursed softly before looking to Hidan who was perched on the tree beside you seeing the situation. “We need to get to him…can you distract them?” you asked.  
“Of course I can,” he said. “Maybe I can get-“  
“No, no rituals. We don’t have time for that, Kakuzu is badly wounded we need to get out of here now.”  
“Dammit woman…I guess you’re right,” he scowled.  
“Be safe.”  
“Yeah fucking right, more like you should be…”  
“I’ll be fine. Meet back at the clearing we stopped at earlier to allow you to pray.”  
  
He grunted to let you know he heard before he leapt from the tree. You closed your eyes momentarily, praying to Jashin he’d make it back in one piece. Then, your eyes opened, and you watched Hidan race forward, yelling curses at the shinobi while snatching up his scythe he’d been separated from earlier. The shinobi quickly turned to deal with him as a silver haired man moved down towards Kakuzu. Your eyes narrowed, and you took the opportunity to move forward. You were swift and silent as you made your way to Kakuzu, going around to avoid being seen. You slid down into the massive hole left from whatever attack had harmed the Akatsuki member.  
You skidded to a halt near Kakuzu, and you stared across the man’s body to the Jōnin before you. His one coal colored eye and the other scarred eye of the Sharingan. You shivered at the neutral expression that gave nothing away as to how he felt for your return to the organization they were fighting against. “Well (y/n), don’t you have some explaining to do…” he said in a low tone.  
“I have nothing to say to you, or them,” you responded.  
“Not even to, Gaara?”  
“Shut up, Kakashi.”  
“He misses you, (y/n).”  
“Stop…”  
“You know it’s true.”  
“Stop it…!”  
  
You threw senbon needles at the man making him jump back and away from you. You followed it up with another wave of senbon, and then kunai. Then, you lifted Kakuzu up, supporting him the best you could as he coughed up blood onto your clothes. “Don’t worry, I got you,” you assured as you made a break for it, moving as fast as you could with the man weighing you down. You made sure to watch your back, but you found no one to be following you. This didn’t make you any less aware of your surroundings, and you kept on your toes as you traveled onward.


	23. Doubt

**Note:** May contain sexual or mature themes as well as foul language, you were warned  
  
 **Note 2:** Times for things occurring in the series will be off from the anime most likely, my apologies, but in order to make this work I changed times.  
  
“That should do it…” you said as a green glow left your hands.  
“For now,” muttered Kakuzu who sat up slowly and supported himself against a rock. “Beaten by a bunch of kids…pathetic.”  
“You’ll get them next time.”  
“I’ll make that blond brat wish he’d killed me the first time.”  
“That’ll come in due time. For now, we need to find you new hearts…and soon. You’re still very weak and this current one won’t last much longer. Once Hidan returns we can determine how we will obtain a new one for you.”  
“That idiot will take an eternity. Him, and his tedious rituals.”  
“He promised he’d simply finish things quickly without the rituals.”  
“Hmph. We will see…hopefully I am not deceased by then.”  
“Oh stop your damn complaining, Kakuzu. I’m right here,” said a new voice as Hidan dropped down from a nearby tree.  
“Finally,” growled Kakuzu as the Jashinist walked over, covered in wounds and blood.  
“I hope I didn’t keep you two waiting too long. Damn Leaf fuckers wouldn’t quit following me. So damn persistent those pests…how’s he doing?” asked Hidan.  
“He’ll live as long as we find him a new heart. He’s very weak currently, and I don’t think his heart will hold out long if we keep putting stress upon it by moving him.”  
“So what do you suggest we do?”  
“I believe in order to keep him alive…it’d be best to give him my own heart.”  
“Absolutely fucking _not_ , I will not allow that!”  
“Hidan, we don’t have much of a choice. Either Kakuzu dies, and I have to trade my life for him, or I give him my heart now, and he doesn’t have to die then wait to be brought back.”  
“But your illness…” he muttered only for you to hear.  
“Hidan, if this means saving someone and not wasting time, I’ll do it. You two can find me again, you know where to look.”  
“Hn…fine…” he muttered before cupping your cheek with a hand. “I’ll come get you alright? I promise.”  
“Alright…if not, I’ll come find you.”  
He nodded and kissed your forehead before saying, “We’re bound, don’t forget that. We will always end up finding our way back to one another now. I fucking love you, and I will see you soon.”  
“I love you too, goodbye Hidan,” you murmured before pulling away and turning to Kakuzu with a nod.  
  
The man mumbled an apology, clearly uncomfortable before he pushed himself to his feet. He wobbled slightly before stumbling toward you. He grabbed your shoulder, his breathing unsteady as he strained himself. He gave a reassuring squeeze before his other hand suddenly shot forward. You let out a silent yell, lurching forward towards the Akatsuki member as blood dripped from your lips. You felt an explosion of pain in your chest, and you knew he’d forced his hand forward into your chest with what strength he still had. You let out an inhumane noise as you felt yourself slipping till your forehead was rested on the taller male’s chest. Your vision began to blur and grow dark as a dull pain stop through you. As your vision began to fully darker, your world spun as you fell into the grass. You felt nothing as your life ebbed away from you, and you sunk into the abyss again.  
  
\--  
  
(e/c) eyes opened to dim lights in a cool environment. You groaned, and suddenly a face appeared above you. “Sasori…?” you murmured and a small smile adorned his features. “You’re awake,” he said with relief clear in his voice. He smiled, warmly down at you before asking, “How are you feeling?”  
“Terrible,” you murmured and began coughing.  
  
The red head disappeared from sight as you continued with a coughing fit. He returned a moment later, and he helped you into a sitting position. Coughs raked your body as he offered a hand, and you took it. He squeezed it assuringly as blood splattered the white sheets, and your fit ended shortly after. Your breathing was unsteady, and you leaned against Sasori for support and comfort. He draped his free arm over your shoulders, pulling you closer to him. You began to relax, breathing still shaky from your fit, and Sasori rubbed circles into your skin.  
You found it strange for someone who’d originally wanted to make you a puppet now was helping you. The way he was acting, he was seeming to cherish every bit of this moment with you. You stiffened as his hand grasped some of your hair and ran it between his fingers. You turned your head to look at him, your unsteady breathing the only noise in the otherwise silent room. His taupe eyes seemed thoughtful as he ran your hair through his fingertips. Suddenly he spoke, “You know…he’s so lucky to have you. You’re so…beautiful, a piece of art one should cherish. Nothing can rival your beauty, (y/n)…I just wish you were _mine_ to cherish.”  
“Sasori…”  
“Tell me, (y/n)…what does he have that I don’t?”  
“I…don’t know.”  
“Then why not give me the chance to give you a reason to love me instead?”  
“Sasori…it’s because I love him, not you.”  
  
He went silent as anger crossed his features. His eyes were ablaze with a passionate jealousy and rage. His grip upon your hair tightened and it did the same upon your hand. You could see the puppet master struggling not to scream at you. His eyes closed, and he swallowed hard before opening his eyes again. “Why that, idiot? All he loves is his religion, he is just using you…I would never use such a gorgeous piece of artwork. You should be eternally cherished, eternally loved...not used like a toy he can discard,” he said in a low tone.  
“What do you know? Hidan is a wonderful partner, he-“ you cut off as Sasori yanked down part of your shirt to reveal the scarred wound from when Hidan had bound you to him.  
“Is this what you call _wonderful_? (y/n)…he branded you like a piece of property.  He doesn’t really love you.”  
“Y-You’re wrong-“  
“Am I? Have you any proof? I know he never visited you even after he promised except for the night he took you. What’s to say he isn’t lying to you in order to use you for his own selfish needs? Hidan is manipulative, he will do whatever he wants for his own indulgence. All he truly cares for his religion. He doesn’t care for anyone else, nor does he have the capability to properly care for another person.”  
“No…I…he wouldn’t…”  
  
Sasori said nothing more as he let you go. He pulled away, leaving you longing for his comforting touch, but he was gone moment later. You were silent as you sat there, hand moving to trace over the scarred skin on your shoulder. _Hidan_ … you thought as you heard Sasori’s words echo in your ears once more.


	24. Conflicted

**Note:** May contain sexual or mature themes as well as foul language, you were warned  
  
 **Note 2:** Times for things occurring in the series will be off from the anime most likely, my apologies, but in order to make this work I changed times.  
  
“(y/n), what the fuck is wrong?” groaned Hidan as you ignored him, flopping down on the bed you two shared.  
“Nothing,” you said curtly.  
It had been a month since you’d spoken with Sasori and since then, you’d been growing distant from Hidan. Instead of spending time with him, you’d been keeping Sasori company while Deidara, and Tobi were out on a mission. During the time you two had spent together, he’d been helping you master your medical ninjutsu whilst teaching you about poisons and trying to create antidotes in case anyone was accidentally harmed during a training session with him.  “It’s not fucking nothing, you’ve hardly been speaking to me since you got back here, and you have been busy training instead of spending time with me. Who the fuck has you so preoccupied?”   
“It’s none of your damn business who I hang out with, Hidan.”  
“Yes it fucking is, you’re _my_ girlfriend, not anyone else’s. Who the fuck is it?”  
“For Jashin’s sake, it’s Sasori.”  
“That asshole? Why him? Why is he so special all of a sudden!?”  
“Because he’s helping me with my medical ninjutsu just as Leader-sama requested beforehand. Plus, I am giving him my company so he isn’t so lonely.”  
“Lonely? That prick doesn’t have emotions, (y/n).”  
“You’re wrong. He has them now ever since he became human again, and he hasn’t made a move towards returning to being a puppet so I will make sure he isn’t alone like he was before.”  
“Before? And don’t forget he’s the one who wanted to make you his _toy_ , (y/n). He’s just going to use you.”  
“I don’t need to tell you what he was like before. That’s something private he shared with me and as for using me, you’re one to talk.”  
“What!? Excuse me!?”  
“You heard me. You branded me like a piece of property, Hidan. How can I not believe you’re using me?”  
“You’re fucking insane woman. I did it so you’d be a part of my religion and show who you were involved with. I didn’t mean it to be degrading.”  
“I’m sure you didn’t.”  
“(y/n), I love you. Why the fuck would I want to do that to you?”  
“Maybe because I don’t even know if those words are true.”  
“What…? (y/n), I swear I do love you. I don’t know who would’ve told you otherwise, but I swear on fucking Jashin I love you.”  
“You do?”  
“Of course I fucking do.”  
“Why do I find that so hard to believe?”  
“(y/n)…would I lie to you if I was swearing upon Jashin?”  
“N-no…”  
“Then why don’t you believe me?”  
“I-I don’t know…”  
“I’m never going to lie to you about how I feel for you, (y/n). I may be a fucking idiot as Kakuzu calls me, but you make me…less of a fucking idiot.”  
“Hidan…”  
“Hell (y/n)…please.”  
“Hidan…I need a break right now.”  
“A break?”  
“From this…us.”  
“W-what…?”  
“I’m saying…we should take a break.”  
“…Get the fuck out.”  
“Hida-“  
“ _GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM BEFORE I SACRAFICE YOU LIKE I WANTED TO WHEN I FIRST MET YOU!_ ”  
  
You flinched at the Jashinist’s outburst. His burning violet eyes staring harshly into yours as they gleamed with hurt and rage. Your mouth opened to speak, but you shut it after a moment. You’d made your decision and now you’d have to deal with the consequences. “Gomenasai,” you said softly before walking out of his room. You jumped slightly as the door slammed harshly behind you. You covered your mouth with your hand, eyes closing tightly as you realized what you’d done. You choked on sobs that raked your body before the tears began to fall.  
  
\--  
  
“(y/n)…are you, alright?” asked the redhead hesitantly as he watched you preparing senbon.  
“I-I’m fine,” you replied as you carefully laced them with poison.  
“No you’re not. I can tell, what happened?”  
“Nothing, Sasori.”  
“(y/n).”  
  
He reached out and grabbed your hand. Then, he took the senbon carefully from you and placed it upon the work table surface. His eyebrows were furrowed up in concern for you as his eyes searched your own. A displeased frown was upon his lips as he studied you. “Was it Hidan?” Your breath caught in your throat before you nodded as tears welled up in your eyes. He pulled you close as his hand moved from yours to wrap around your waist. The other moved to the back of your head as his fingers ran through your hair comfortingly. “Shush…its okay,” he hushed you softly as you cried into his cloak. “Did you break up with him?”  
“Y-yes…”  
“It’s okay, you did the right thing. Trust me, he is incapable of truly loving you, (y/n).”  
“If I know this, then why does it pain me so? Why was he so hurt by my words?”  
“Because you were attached to him like one is attached to me with chakra strings. They become entangled in false feelings, and he tried to deceive you with his fake feelings in order to bring you back to him. Don’t trust him, you understand me? He’s trying to mislead you and make you believe him. _I_ actually care for you, and I won’t let anything harm you nor take you from me.”  
“Sasori…”  
“(y/n)…”  
  
You were looking up at him by now, eyes filled with conflicting feelings. His hand moved from the back of your head to caress your cheek as his taupe eyes bore into your own. He was silent as he slowly leaned in closer to you. You didn’t flinch away from him as his smooth lips pressed to your own, remaining completely still as it happened. You weren’t quite sure how to react to the redhead’s movement, freezing up. _This is…wrong_ , you thought and moved to push him away from you. However, you didn’t have to as the puppet master was jerked away from you by someone else, and you nearly fell backwards at your loss of balance. Another hand steadied you, and you looked up to see silver hair and purple eyes that burned with such a rage you thought looks could kill. You said nothing as the man picked up Sasori by the neck of his cloak and glared up at him. “I warned you…to stay the fuck away from her,” said the Jashinist in a low voice. “I tolerated you teaching her, but to force us apart with your damn lies just to make her your own…unforgiveable.”   
The sound of metal unsheathing made you flinch as you realized exactly how furious the Jashinist was. The look in his eyes was killer in itself, but Sasori showed no fear. His eyes full of amusement regardless of the position he was in. A small smile made its way onto his face as he looked down upon Hidan. He let out a soft laugh suddenly and his smile grew. “You know…you’ve tested my patience one too many times, Hidan. I waited long enough for the opportunity that has now presented itself, and I will not let it pass.” He suddenly lifted his hand, and you gasped as chakra strings shot from his fingertips out at Hidan’s hand and arm that held his metal spear. The Jashinist realized too late as his arm froze, and Sasori took the opportunity to use his other hand to attach more strings to him. Time seemed to stop as no one dared move, Hidan’s eyes wide in realization at his sudden dilemma.   
  
“Now…let’s play shall we, my new puppet?”


	25. For Love

  
**Note:** May contain sexual or mature themes as well as foul language, you were warned  
  
 **Note 2:** Times for things occurring in the series will be off from the anime most likely, my apologies, but in order to make this work I changed times.  
  
 **NOTE 3:** SELF HARM IN THIS CHAPTER (Although it’s forced by Sasori, still warning)  
  
It happened so fast you couldn’t have stopped Sasori if you’d even tried. In a swift movement of his strings, Hidan stabbed himself in the stomach with the hand grasping the spear. This forced him to release Sasori as he keeled over in pain and surprise. You yelled out his name, eyes wide as the Jashinist crumpled to the floor from the unexpected wound he’d inflicted upon himself. You opened your mouth to yell to him, but ended up in a coughing fit. You grabbed for the table with one hand to support yourself as your other hand covered your mouth. You could taste the metallic flavor of blood as you continued to cough, eyes blinded with tears. “(y/n)!” yelled Hidan at the sight and turned his focus back to Sasori as he forced him to pull his spear from his body. He winced, unable to feel the usual pleasure and joy he’d normally feel since he wasn’t connected to Sasori by consuming his blood.   
Sasori’s eyes widened in alarm at the sight of your sudden coughing fit, jaw dropping slightly. He cursed softly, tightening his chakra strings to try to keep Hidan down before grabbing your medication from his cloak and tossing it to you. You blindly caught it, wiping tears from your eyes with the back of your hand. The puppet master’s focus returned to Hidan as you quickly forced the medication down your throat. A yell escaped the male’s lips as Hidan’s fist collided with his face. His chakra strings hadn’t held him down properly due to his lack of focus, and he’d paid for it. The Akatsuki member stumbled backwards into a table with one of his projects upon it and sent it tumbling to the floor. His hand flew to his face as he held his cheek, taupe eyes filled with pain. He didn’t have time to focus on it though as Hidan pinned him in place by throwing his spear at him and catching his cloak. Within seconds the Jashinist had his scythe out, eyes dark as he walked closer to the man and spoke, “You aren’t getting away, Sasori. I’ll make your death as slow and painful as possible for what you’ve done, you motherfucker…”  
“Even if you kill me, it won’t matter. Leader-sama will make her revive me,” said Sasori harshly, and Hidan gritted his teeth.  
“In that case, I’ll make you suffer till you’re half dead then leave you heal yourself. Out of love for (y/n), I’ll fucking make you pay for splitting us up…for feeding her lies.”  
“And out of my love for (y/n), I will make you suffer as one of my puppets for an eternity for what you’ve done to her by treating her as a thing you own!” shouted Sasori as he tore his cloak as he narrowly managed to escape Hidan’s attempt to end him with his scythe that became stuck in the table.  
  
With that, the men began to fight, exchanging simple punches to start as they grabbed at each other, landing hits and shoving each other into tables and things clustered around Sasori’s cluttered room. You could only watch as the two fought over you, body feeling too weak from your fit to protest against them. It tore you in two as they beat one another to a pulp. To see both men – one you still loved deeply and the other who you felt for as a friend and somewhat as more than that - acting in such a way was hurting you inside.   
Sasori yelled as he punched Hidan in the stomach only to be uppercut by the man. Blood was seeping from Sasori’s nose, and Hidan had blood on his cheek from a cut. However, you knew this was nothing because the men were far from through with this fight. Sasori staggered to regain his balance as Hidan ripped his scythe from the table before running at the man. Sasori’s eyes widened and chakra strings shot out as he barely saved himself from being sliced in two by sacrificing one of his unfinished puppets to the man. It split in half, splinters flying every which way. You covered your eyes and face, wincing as pieces of wood penetrated your skin.   
You peeked out to see Sasori’s arm lifted up to shield himself as Hidan’s scythe tore into it. His cloak was torn and bloodied as a result, and you realized just how close Hidan had come to slicing it off or killing Sasori. The redhead was sweating slightly and breathing hard, his free hand raised as chakra strings were attached to Hidan to restrict his movement. The Jashinist looked infuriated by his inability to finish Sasori off. The Akatsuki member stepped away, wincing as he tore himself from Hidan’s scythe. His taupe eyes were filled with disgust and rage for the man before him. “Give up,” said Sasori harshly.  
“Never you bastard…” swore Hidan as he began to struggle against the strings.  
  
Sasori stared in awe as the man began to move slightly against his restraints. Instantly the puppet master retaliated by focusing his chakra and using both his hands. The man didn’t stop however, too determined to care about such an attempt to slow him down. With an effort he got into a straight standing position and brought his scythe towards his lips. Sasori’s eyes narrowed, and he flicked his hand, pulling Hidan’s arm back, but it seemed to take effort on Sasori’s part. His normally calm, emotionless demeanor was gone as his eye twitched slightly and sweat dripped down his cheek. You could see him struggling to remain in control and not lose it. Hidan seemed amused at this as he forced him arm back towards him. His tongue flicked out to try and get a taste of the blood he’d obtained from Sasori. “Stop!” shouted Sasori in an attempt to make the silver haired male quit what he was doing.  
“No, you did this to yourself, bastard,” answered Hidan as his tongue lapped up the sweet red liquid.  
  
Hidan’s skin began to change as he forced his body to move against Sasori’s restraints as he tried to draw the circle for his rituals. It took only moments for Sasori to process what the Jashinist was up to, and he acted quickly by making him freeze then move forward out of the only half drawn circle. “I will not allow this,” he said in a soft voice as he forced the Jashinist towards him. “I’ll kill you over and over till you stay dead. You will _not_ have her, you will _not_ beat me.”  
“Sasori…” you said softly as you moved towards the two in an attempt to break this up.  
“I’m immortal, I won’t die you fuck,” said Hidan as the other Akatsuki member grabbed the forgotten senbon off the table nearby.   
“Then I’ll make you suffer for eternity!” he shouted as he lifted it up and went to stab Hidan in the heart.  
 _“Sasori!”_


	26. The Return

**Note:** May contain sexual or mature themes as well as foul language, you were warned  
  
 **Note 2:** Times for things occurring in the series will be off from the anime most likely, my apologies, but in order to make this work I changed times.  
  
Silence had enveloped the room after your words escaped your mouth. No one dared move for several moment, your bodies completely still where they stood. It was several, long, agonizing moments before someone move. That person happened to be you as you lifted your hands slowly to grab onto Sasori’s cloak with blood splattered hands. They shook as you grabbed onto him, barely able to feel your body besides the intense pain in your shoulder and chest that was spreading. “S-Stop…” you whispered weakly as you blindly stared at his cloaked chest. “P-Please…”  
“(Y/n)…” he whispered hoarsely as you forced your eyes upward to meet his taupe ones.  
“D-Don’t fight anymore…I m-made my choice,” you said before pulling him closer to you.  
  
The kiss was quick and intense as you smashed your lips into his. The older male was caught off guard at your act and had no time to do anything before you pushed him away weakly. He stumbled slightly still as he bumped into the table behind him. Your (e/c) eyes stared at him as your vision began to blur slightly from the senbon embedded in your chest. “I’m sorry S-Sasori-san, but my heart belongs to, Hidan,” you said softly as you swayed slightly. However, a hand steadied you, and you turned to look and see familiar violet eyes filled with relief, love, and understanding in your action you’d just taken. “Gomenasai, Hidan,” you murmured.  
“No, no you idiot, you’re fine…” he said as you gave him a half smile before your (e/c) eyes began to close. “I’ll be there when you wake up, and I swear you’ll be safe this time.”  
“Thank you…” you whispered as you fell into a deep slumber once more.  
  
\--  
  
It was a few hours from dawn as the Jashinist stood outside of the base and stared at the stars. It was time for him to seek you out again for what he hoped was the last time. He closed his eyes and tilted his head down again before speaking, “So…you come to call me a moron for chasing after her again?”  
“No,” answered the deep voice of his partner. “I came to ask if you’re even coming back.”  
“Why the hell do you care? You hate me anyways, Kakuzu. It won’t matter to you if I get the hell out of here.”  
“Yes it will, I may hate you, Hidan, but I never said I didn’t enjoy fighting with you.”  
“It doesn’t matter if you fucking enjoy the fighting. What matters is (y/n)’s safety, and she won’t be safe around here.”  
“…well whatever you decide, Hidan…may you two remain safe. Take care, and I hope to your stupid god to never see you again. I may enjoy fighting with you, but you’re such an annoyance.”  
“Yeah, yeah…whatever. Good luck with your stupid bounty hunting.”  
  
With that, the Jashinist walked off into the forest. His scythe resting on his shoulder as he went and a strong determination in his eyes. His ex-partner watched as he went, strange eyes watching his departure. He sighed, eyes closing before turning away and heading back towards the base. _Good luck, Hidan. You’re going to need it…_ thought Kakuzu.  
  
\--  
  
It’d been some time since then, several years to be exact. You blinked sand from your eyes as you stood upon the sand dune and from afar looked at your home village through (e/c) eyes. A hint of sadness and longing filled them as you looked down upon the place you’d been born in. “I wonder if he’s alright…” you murmured as a figure moved up to stand beside you, a large red scythe slung over his shoulder as a conical straw hat with tassels that covered his face. “I’m sure he’s fine…we will know soon though, won’t we?” he replied.  
“Yes…it’ll be quite a shock for him I’m sure considering they believe us to be dead.”  
“Yeah, yeah, let’s just get the hell going. Oh and put your damn hat on.”  
“Ugh fine…”  
  
You snatched it from his hand before putting the ugly garment on to hide your identity. You nodded to him before you began your journey down to your homeland. The Village Hidden in the Sand.  
  
\--  
  
You didn’t make it close to the entrance which was expected as you came to a stop several yards from the shinobi who’d stopped you both as they drew kunai. You knew of their fear at the sight of the black cloaks with blood red clouds that had disappeared years ago. To see them appear now must be terrifying. They must suspect that the Akatsuki were reforming now. You smiled slightly in amusement at this as a shinobi spoke, “Who are you!? What business have you here!?”  
You replied calmly, “We wish to see the Kazekage.”   
“Hn…we can’t just lead them to him, that’s in the center of the village!” said one shinobi.  
“What if they attack him?” asked another.  
“For the love of…if we wanted you idiots dead, we’d have killed you by now!” snapped your partner.  
“Quiet,” you said to him as the shinobi eyed him suspiciously. “Have patience. We don’t wish to harm any of you, we simply wish to see the Kazekage.”  
“And why would we allow that?” asked a new voice and a man with paint on his face pushed his way through the crowd.  
  
Your eyes widened at the man’s appearance. He had definitely aged since you’d last seen him. He looked older, stronger, and wiser even. His coal black eyes studied you two as he frowned. Your hands were sweating slightly as you spoke, “Because if you believed us to be a threat, you would’ve attacked by now. Believe me, we mean no harm and wish to see the Kazekage.”  
“What should we do Kankurō?” asked a shinobi as the man thought before he replied.  
“I’ll take them myself. If they make any sudden moves, I’ll send an alert out.”  
“Thank you,” you said as he motioned you both towards him.  
“Don’t thank me yet, Akatsuki.”  
  
You went silent as you followed the man through the crowd of shinobi. You did your best to ignore the looks on their faces as you tried to focus on Hidan’s presence just behind you. He seemed to sense your discomfort and moved closer to you in an attempt to help this. You relaxed slightly, but kept on high alert as you followed Kankurō. As you went, you were aware of the villagers who swiftly were disappearing off the streets as you walked. This bothered you slightly, but you knew this may hopefully change when you saw the man you’d missed all this time. It was a few minutes later you stood outside his office and Kankurō said, “Here you are. Try anything, and I will kill you. Expect no mercy from us.”  
“Thank you,” you said as he knocked and a voice came from behind the door.  
“Enter.”  
“Gaara, you have guests,” said Kankurō after opening the door and stepping inside.  
“Send them in,” he said, and Hidan squeezed your hand assuringly before you two entered only to be greeted with minor silence before the Kazekage spoke again. “Kankurō, what is this?”  
  
Your breath caught in your throat as you stared at the Kazekage. He had aged since you’d last seen him. He looked older, his hair no longer spiked and now straightened and styled to the side. He wore a crimson long-sleeved shirt with several buttons and matching pants. A dark red trench coat was slung over his chair and a brown belt with a small gourd lay on the floor beside his desk. His turquoise eyes were alit with displeasure, and you had to force yourself to stand still. “Gomenasai, Kazekage-sama. We don’t mean to disrupt your village, nor do we mean harm. We simply wish to speak to you…alone,” you said and glanced at Kankurō from behind the tassels hiding your face.   
“Hm…leave us, Kankurō,” ordered Gaara.  
“But Gaa-“  
“Leave.”  
“Hai…”  
As soon as he left Gaara spoke again, “Who are you and why have you Akatsuki returned after so long?”  
“You see, we aren’t apart of the Akatsuki. We actually are people you know, and we wish to stay here.”  
“What? Reveal yourselves! I don’t believe your lies.”  
  
You glanced at Hidan and nodded. You lifted a hand and removed the straw hat. Amusement lit your eyes as he looked at you in shock. A small smile made its way to your lips at his expression and the man beside you removed his hat as well. He gave you an assuring smile as you looked to him which helped you relax more. “Hello, Nii-san,” you said softly as you looked to him again.  
“(y/n)-chan,” he said as he stood up before moving around his desk to pull you into a hug.  
“It’s been too long,” you said as you hugged him back.  
“Indeed,” he said as he pulled away slightly. “We’ve much to catch up on, and you…how dare you return here after what you did to Asuma? I heard what happened all those years ago, I should-“  
“Nii-san please…don’t.”  
“Why shouldn’t I?”  
“Because I love him, and Hidan has kept me alive all these years. Nii-san…we really need to talk.”  
“Yes we do…in private.”  
  
You nodded and sent Hidan a sad smile for an ‘I’m sorry’, but the Jashinist didn’t seem upset. He stepped out as you two began to talk. You started out by telling him everything that happened after you left the village while you silently thought of how once you were done everything would more than likely be okay. You’d grow old in the village you were born in, with the man who loved you eternally at your side.


	27. Epilogue

**Note:** May contain sexual or mature themes as well as foul language, you were warned  
  
 **Note 2:** Times for things occurring in the series will be off from the anime most likely, my apologies, but in order to make this work I changed times.  
  
You smiled as you watched the young shinobi sparring a ways away from you. Their sensei’s watched them intently as they prepared them for the upcoming Chūnin exams that were to be held in just a few weeks. Your eyes moved around to pick out a brown haired boy with red face paint and green eyes. He was sparring with his two teammates, a blond female, and a masked boy. You couldn’t help but giggle as the girl knocked him off his feet, making the boy flail his arms in protest which, of course, got him a quick scolding from his sensei. You felt a presence beside you and were silent for a several moments before speaking, “Shinki’s growing up quickly.”  
“Indeed,” said the man beside you. “However, he has much to learn.”  
“Do you believe he will be ready for the exams?”  
“I have no doubt he will be. I’ll be working with him tomorrow on his kekkei genkai.”  
“That’s great, he will surely be ready for the exams then!”  
“Indeed…how are you feeling?”  
“I’m fine, Gaara.”  
“I heard you coughing again last night. Was their blood?”  
“Gaara-“  
“I’m just worried about you, (y/n). You’re my Imouto, and I know you’re sick. I’m going to be concerned for you, especially now with-“  
“Okaasan!” came a cry as a small child ran towards you both.  
“Akia!” you said warmly as you knelt down to pick up your small daughter.  
  
She was only around 4 and had been born a few months after you’d arrived at the village with Hidan. At the time it’d been unknown to you that you were 2 months into your pregnancy. It’d come as a shock to all of you when you’d gone into labor so soon, and they could only conclude that was the case since Akia had been born the right weight and size for a 9 month pregnancy. The girl beamed at you, her bright sky blue eyes that’d earned her name glowing as she looked the Gaara. “Oji-san!” she cried at the sight of the Kazekage.   
“Akia-chan,” he said with a smile as he ruffled her silver hair that she’d received from Hidan.  
“Akia, I thought Kankurō was babysitting you,” you said with a raised eyebrow.  
“Oji-san, and Otou-san started arguing again, so I went to play outside,” the young child explained which only dampened your mood at how childish the two were.  
Gaara frowned and spoke softly, “Do you want me to take her, (y/n)?”  
“Yes please, Nii-san,” you replied before handing your daughter over to the red haired Kazekage.  
“I’ll be back soon.”  
  
\--  
  
“Ow, what the hell, (y/n)!?” shouted the Jashinist as you whacked him, and Kankurō over the head.  
“Can you two idiots stop fighting for one day!?” you snapped as they rubbed their heads.  
“If this guy didn’t have such a foul mouth,” muttered Kankurō with a glare that was shot at Hidan.  
“Don’t blame this on him, you’re at fault as well,” you said with arms crossed over your chest. “Now Kankurō, go find Gaara. He’s with Akia right now, and I’m sure he will have a mission for you later now. Hidan, I need to speak with you.”  
The sand sibling shot the Jashinist a grin before nodding and leaving. You sighed, shaking your head at the display. You took a deep breath before focusing on Hidan. “I asked you to please be kind to him for one day, and you couldn’t give me that. I ought to make you stop your rituals for a week.”  
“What!? For Jashin’s sake, he started it!”  
“I don’t care who starte-“ you cut off as you felt a coughing fit coming on and quickly bolted out of the room to the bathroom.  
  
You threw the door open before the fit began and sticky red liquid filled the clean white sink. A few moments into it, a hand grabbed your hair and pulled it out of the way. By the time it was over, you were shaking and a mess. You held onto the sink for a few moments before a towel was offered to you, which you gratefully took. You wiped the blood from your mouth and gave the Jashinist a grateful look. You knew you couldn’t stay mad at him forever. Even though he was an idiot at times, he knew how to be a great father and husband, regardless of his religion. He’d even gone as far as to promise to let your daughter decide if she wanted to follow in Hidan’s footsteps or decide her own path. He’s also agreed to keep his religion away from the village with only those Gaara allowed him to slay on certain missions, which is why he was given S-class missions now.   
The silver haired man threw the towel in the laundry once you were done with it, then scooped you up off your feet. He carried you to your bedroom and sat you down on the bed before sitting beside you. He wrapped comforting arms around you, stroking your hair as he comforted you. You felt peace, yet still you felt a deep sadness all the same. You both knew you only had so many years left in your life. When you’d found out, you’d promised that you’d both make the most of the time you had left. You knew that once you died the Jashinist would be left to care for Akia by himself and it broke you inside. However, you know you wanted to provide him with more children in order to keep your lineage strong. You closed your tired eyes at the weight of the knowledge of your limited time on your shoulders. “Shh…it’s alright,” he said and wiped away the forming tears in your eyes. “Don’t fucking worry over this, (y/n). We have many years to come together, and I swear I’ll make the most of it with you. When you’re gone, I will cherish the time we had because god dammit (y/n)…it was worth all the shit we went through to be here now.”  
“Hidan…” you murmured.  
“Shut up,” he said softly before kissing you gently.  
  
Your eyes closed as his lips moved against your own. His one hand held at your waist and the other moved to hold onto your cheek. He lifted you easily up into his lap as his head tilted to deepen the kiss. You felt his hand move from your waist to the edge of your shirt, but you stopped him. You pulled away and smiled at him. “Slow down there,” you giggled.  
“Too soon?”  
“Not necessarily…just too fast,” you explained shyly.  
“Sorry I’m just so damn in love with you I find it hard to control myself,” he laughed and earned an eye roll from you.  
“Hidan…we need to talk.”  
“Uh oh…that saying just sounds like shit is going to happen…”  
“It’s good, don’t worry…I want to try for another baby.”  
He smiled widely and nodded as he replied, “Anything for you.”  
“Thank you…I love you, Hidan.”  
“Aishiteru, (y/n)-chan. Forever,” he said before laying you down on the bed and kissing you deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you all enjoyed this series! Look out for the next Naruto x Reader series edition:
> 
> Pein x Fem!Reader || Serenity!


End file.
